


Split

by john4jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john4jae/pseuds/john4jae
Summary: A story in which Dr. Lee Taeyong falls in love with patient Jung Jaehyun or Jeffrey or Jay or Yoonoh or Casper
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong was the man of good deeds. Choosing to go back to Korea after graduating in the U.S, majoring in psychology.

Taeyong was the man of good deeds. Choosing to go back to Korea after graduating in the U.S, majoring in psychology. Mostly, people would have chosen to live the American Dream, hence, here is Lee Taeyong, walking towards the exit of Incheon International airport to meet his family and friends living in Seoul. Taeyong lit his cigarette as he felt the cold autumn breeze of Korea, has it been almost ten years since he last saw the Korean sky? He chuckles to himself. "The sky is the sky, there's only one sun and moon, it just matters on where you are right now" he mutters to himself. He calls for a taxi to take him to his mom's apartment complex. The cab smelled of mint mixed with cigar which was awful for Taeyong. The cab driver was talking about the weather and how soon the snow will start falling and cover everything, creating a winter wonderland.

The cab driver went on and on until he reached the said apartment complex, finally, Taeyong thought as he paid the cab driver with extra tip. He then proceed to call his mother and told her that he was outside, the landlady recognized the male even after ten years of being away so he got into the warmth quickly as he walked up to their apartment. Taeyong grew up without a father and was supported by his uncle, his mother's brother who lives in California. His uncle was a children's psychiatrist in California, he couldn't have children due to genetic problem so he chose to help his sister's child.

"Mom I'm-"

A confetti popper exploded just as he entered the apartment.

"Surprise!" His mother, along with his middle school classmates: Johnny, Yuta and Taeil were wearing party hats and clapping.

"What is this-" Taeyong was stunned. 

"Hey honey, welcome home, we missed you so much" his mother quickly wrapped her arms around him, the warmth of his mother melting the numbness of his fingers from the cold weather.

"And you guys- I missed you all" the three friends squished Lee Taeyong like a plushie as he chuckled loudly, this is home.

"Dr. Lee Taeyong sounds fancy" Johnny commented while staring at Taeyong's license

Taeyong just shrugged, he can't enjoy his arrival due to the fact that he has to travel to Jeju-do tonight for his job. He was recommended by his uncle for a job opening on the only asylum in Jeju Island, the place was badly needing doctors due to the fact that most of the specialists are offered positions in Seoul. Although there aren't a lot of patients in the asylum, it still needed doctors to aid the patients. And Taeyong, the good hearted man, could not say no.

And so, after eating his favorite Korean dishes, as the sky bleeds and sets, Taeyong once again rode a plane, sleeping through the flight. He didn't bring a lot of clothes but he bought his favorite scent, Febreeze, along. Taeyong has been obsessed with the certain scent that at some point, his mind calms down when he smells it. The hospital called him and that someone will fetch him on the airport, his eyes were scanning the place as he arrived, finally spotting a tall man, much shorter than Johnny though, carrying a signboard with his name on it.

"Hello, my name is Doyoung. I'm one of the psychiatrists in the asylum, they asked me to pick you up" the tall man smiled, it was a bright and sincere smile.

"My name is Lee Taeyong please take care of me sunbae" Taeyong bowed formally.

"Don't you dare call me sunbae, come on let's get you settled in" Doyoung led him to the asylum's car, it has the logo of the asylum and looks as if it's used to carry patients from one place to another.

Taeyong was anxious, he was a bit nervous as he saw the three-story building on top of a hill, away from the city, just next to the sea. Doyoung parked the car and a group of twenty staff members welcomed Taeyong. It was a really small number of staff considering that the place is where mentally ill people are staying. Doyoung led him to his room. From the lobby, turn left and to the last room on the right belongs to Dr. Lee Taeyong, it had a nice single bed, a closet, a bathroom, a study table and a shelf in case he wants to borrow some books from the library.

"Do you wanna eat something or see some of the patients or rest?" Doyoung asked as Taeyong placed his bags on the bed.

"Tour me around" he suggested. 

Doyoung decided to start the tour from the third floor, where the patients who are improving better are located. There was a lounge area, patients are wearing white shirts and pants, they looked happier, some are obviously still sick as they are talking to themselves but some are a lot better. A young boy approached Doyoung. "Hey Donghyuck, how are you buddy?" He patted the younger's back. "I'm doing well hyung, is he the new doctor replacing Dr. Cho?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, call me Taeyong hyung" Taeyong smiled and Donghyuck shook his hand.

Once they were out of the lounge, Doyoung sighed. "The kid is battling depression, he's getting better though" he explained. The hallway led to the patients' rooms. Each room has a metal door with a small window so the staff can monitor everyone. Downstairs, there was a nurse station by the nurse area. "This is where patients with severe illness are staying, we chose the second floor for easier access in case of emergency" Doyoung explained, compared to the third floor, this floor looked lifeless. There was no one outside besides them and a couple of nurse on duty. 

"We have ten patients in this floor, we used to let them out before but they went violent and we had to lock them. Compared to the upper floor, the rooms here have glass doors" Doyoung led Taeyong down the hallway of glass doors.

"Most of the people here are suffering schizo. Although the most severe one is located on the room number 2, just in front of the nurse station" Doyoung led Taeyong to the certain room.

"What's his case?" Taeyong was looking at a male, probably younger than him, he was wearing a straitjacket, staring blankly at the wall.

"Severe D.I.D man, we can't handle him without that straitjacket" Doyoung shrugged.

"Shouldn't you send him to Seoul?"

"His parents wouldn't want him on the same area as them, basically they threw him out here"

Taeyong knitted his eyebrows, finally the patient turned his head to look at them blankly. 

Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong read the nameplate outside the door. 


	2. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's work starts at the typical eight in the morning routine, the end of the day is uncertain due to the fact that he lives in the hospital as well. The hospital has an amazing cook though, Taeyong must say.

Taeyong's work starts at the typical eight in the morning routine, the end of the day is uncertain due to the fact that he lives in the hospital as well. The hospital has an amazing cook though, Taeyong must say. There is a cafeteria for every floor but the second floor one is rarely used since the patients are locked into their rooms.Taeyong was assigned to assisst Dr. Kim Junmyeon, the head doctor of the hospital, to familiarize around the hospital and get to know the patients. There are only around fifty patients on the hospital. As Dr. Kim explained "We prefer to call it a hospital because it is a hospital, we treat ill people to get better, the difference is that their brain is sick rather than their body" Taeyong put on his doctor's gown with his nameplate, he held a notebook to take down notes for every patient.

He met Doyoung on the pharmacy, turns out Doyoung is a psychiatrist and considered the pharmacist in the hospital. The third floor was chaotic, most of the patients liked throwing things and crumbs of food are everywhere. They were loud as well, Dr. Kim had a private room where he interviews the patients. Taeyong was there to assisst him.

The patients on the third floor are diagnosed with slight depression, ADHD, BDD, Mania and Hypomania and other illness that aren't too severe. The patients seemed to like Dr. Kim and treated him with respect although there was one patient who had a mental breakdown in front of Dr. Kim that had to be shot with tranquilizer as she started to bang her head on the table. Dr. Kim shrugged, a new person to join the second floor.

After the third floor session, they both walked down to the second floor where some patients were banging the glass door to get his attention. There was a child crouched down on his bed, probably in high school, he was murmuring as if someone was talking to him. 

"That's Mark, severe PTSD" Dr. Kim explained. 

They walked to room number two where the patient was still sitting blankly while staring at the wall. Dr. Kim opened the door "Who are you?" Dr. Kim asked, Taeyong was about to tell him the patient's name when the younger interrupted. "Jay. Dr. Kim it's Jay, can I swim today?" He stared out the window, looking at the sea. "I'll let you swim tomorrow, the water is freezing right now. Have you eaten?" Dr. Kim asked, he shook his head and looked at Taeyong.

"What happened to Dr. Cho?" He asked.

"Dr. Cho moved to Seoul, this is Dr. Lee, your new doctor" Dr. Kim explained. 

Dr. Kim went out to get breakfast, leaving the two alone. "Sup" the younger told Taeyong, smiling as if he wasn't tied up. "How long have you been here?" Taeyong asked. "You mean me or Jaehyun?" The younger smirked. Taeyong knitted his eyebrows. "Patient Jung"

"Seven years" 

"Jay, I'm going to remove your jacket, eat comfortably and then you know the drill" Dr. Kim brought a tray inside.

"Is Sehun coming?"

"Dr. Oh is on leave right now"

"That's good to hear"

Taeyong watched as Dr. Kim removed the jacket, the younger's arms were filled with scratches and bruises, their eyes met and the younger smirked before eating his meal. Taeyong looked around the room, it's too tidy as if untouched, as if he's been wearing that straitjacket for quite some time now. Unexpectedly, "Jay" looked normal as he ate quietly,unlike other patients who ate too fast or too slow and ate a two-person meal. He seemed rather normal.

"Have they been giving you medicines on time?" Dr. Kim asked and he nodded.

"Alright, after you're done, take a quick shower and then we'll talk okay? Dr. Lee will accomapany you, you won't be alone" Dr. Kim pointed the startled Taeyong 

"Are you sure he'd wanna babysit a mentally ill kid?"

"Oh come on Jay, just do what I say" Dr. Kim patted his nape, making him hiss.

He finished his meal a few minutes later, Dr. Kim handed him fresh new clothes. It was common for patients with straitjacket to wear adult diapers and Jaehyun was no exception. The shower room was right next to the nurse station but Dr. Kim insisted that Taeyong accompanies the patient and so, Taeyong, with red cheeks, started following Jaehyun to the shower room. "I won't peek, I swear" Taeyong told him but he just chuckled. Taeyong waited outside the cubicle as the sound of water dripping filled the room.

Taeyong sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose, he is a doctor, not a babysitter. He reasoned out on his head. "Hyung? I mean doctor..." A voice pulled him out of his thoughts as Jay looked at him with his hair dripping, his eyes looked startled when Taeyong blinked. "Who are you?" he was already dressed but it seemed like he didn't wipe off because his shirt had wet spots and his hair dripping. 

"Jay, are you okay?"

"Who's Jay?" 

Taeyong panicked. He changed his ego that fast, Jaehyun screamed when Taeyong held his arm. He was pulling his arm away as Taeyong dragged him back to his room, startling Dr. Kim. "Oh God, Yoonoh calm down" Dr. Kim had to put the straitjacket on him harshly as he tried kicking them away while pleading to leave him alone. Compared to Jay, Yoonoh was much vulnerable as Taeyong observed. Yoonoh was a baby in his eyes, a baby who just opened his eyes to the world. 

"Shhh, calm down now Yoonoh, let's talk for a bit" Dr. Kim sat him down his head and pulled a chair. Taeyong stood right next to Dr. Kim

"Yoonoh, how are you today?" Dr. Kim asked, Yoonoh was looking around except him and then his eyes fell right straight to Taeyong's.

"I...I feel scared"

"Scared of what?" Dr. Kim asked, writing down on his notes.

"Of-" he looked at Taeyong and Dr. Kim followed his gaze.

"Are you scared of Dr. Lee?" He asked and Yoonoh nodded.

"Do you wanna talk later?" Dr. Kim asked and he nodded, Dr. Kim helped him lie down as he and Taeyong went out of the room.

Dr. Kim sighed after closing the door. "Dr. Lee, you graduated from a good school in America, I believe you can handle his case...can you?" Dr. Kim asked, breaking down in front of Taeyong. It was scary, how his personality changed too fast and unexpectedly. It was really a severe case. Taeyong tried to smile a bit and nodded. He then went straight to his room to study about D.I.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old work of mine so I'm not sure about this plot XD


	3. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Taeyong eight hours with constant free coffee from Doyoung during the breaks.

It took Taeyong eight hours with constant free coffee from Doyoung during the breaks. It was already seven in the evening and it was time for dinner. Taeyong decided to eat with Doyoung and a nurse named Soojung. They talked about the hospital while eating pork cutlets. Doyoung shared some "horror" stories thinking it will scare Taeyong. But it honestly made Taeyong laugh. Taeyong met the head of the cooks, Do Kyungsoo, he was a nice hyung as Taeyong talked to him a bit and praised his cooking skills. 

"Before we sleep we have to make rounds and make sure that the patients are sleeping and tucked in, lock their rooms nurses already gave them meds so it's sleeping time" Doyoung explained.

"The case of Jung Jaehyun, how many egos does he have?" Taeyong asked.

"He has three as of now, it's not that serious compared to other D.I.D patients but what bothers Dr. Kim is how his egos change too fast or too slow and unexpectedly. I think it was last year when Jay took over for six months. His parents thought he was possessed or something, he has been through a lot" Doyoung explained while chewing.

"Dr. Kim asked me to take over and handle him, basically the second floor is mine alone until that Dr. Oh returns" 

"Trust me, we don't want Dr. Oh to return"

"Was he...bad? Jay mentioned him today"

"Let's just say he's not that nice" Doyoung pursed his lips and drank a cup of coffee.

After eating, Taeyong made sure to carry his Febreeze as he walked towards the familiar room, room number two. He opened the door and Jaehyun was staring blankly again. "Hello, are you Yoonoh?" He asked softly, the younger nodded shyly. "I have here something, I don't know but I think you'll like this" Taeyong sprayed the Febreeze around his room and Yoonoh scrunched his nose.

"You don't like it?" Taeyong asked, Yoonoh just looked at him.

"I just came to make sure you're tucked in and yes you are, good night Yoonoh" Taeyong smiled and was about to click the lights off when a small sobbing noise froze him.

"N-no one e-ever told Y-Yoonoh g-good n-night" the younger mumbled though tears roll down his cheeks.

"Hey it's okay, Dr. Lee will come to Yoonoh every night and say good night, how about that?" 

For the first time, Taeyong saw a pure and sincere cheeky smile coming from the younger, his deep dimples showing off, looking fluffier than he is. Taeyong waved goodbye before turning the lights off.

\--

Taeyong woke up with the smell of Febreeze filling the room. It was activity day today and most of the patients from third floor are allowed to go to the backyard and play, they are allowed to practice how to live normally such as how to buy groceries and how to fold their beds. Simple steps to get back to reality. Taeyong was excited and hyped to play with the patients just when he remembered that he had to visit Yoonoh, or Jaehyun. Doyoung ordered donuts for the staff and Taeyong sneaked a piece to give to Yoonoh, as he remembers how the younger must be Jaehyun's younger ego.

"Good morning Yoonoh" Taeyong smiled brightly, just to be greeted by a blinking Yoonoh with bird nest hair.

"I brought you dessert, but you have to finish breakfast first" Taeyong teased him before going out for the younger's food. It was peanut butter and jelly with a cup of warm milk. Taeyong insisted on feeding the younger with tiny pieces as if he was a real baby and the younger gladly ate his food. His eyes sparkled when he saw the donut but then his lips twitched, replacing the smile with a frown. "Dr. Oh will be mad at Yoonoh" he pouted.

"Hey, let's keep this a secret buddy, okay? Let's not tell Dr. Oh about our donut" Taeyong whispered and the younger immediately smiled, Taeyong fed him the donut slowly and helped him drink his milk.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Taeyong asked and Yoonoh's eyes widened.

"Yoonoh never allowed to go out" the younger talked like a baby and made Taeyong coo.

"How about, Dr. Lee lets you ride the car chair (wheelchair) and Yoonoh wears wears this jacket to keep warm?" Taeyong suggested, fixing the younger's hair. Yoonoh nodded immediately.

Taeyong went to the nurse station and borrowed a wheelchair. "Taeyong, I'm not sure Dr. Kim would like Jaehyun mingling with the others" Soojung held his shoulder. "Jaehyun is my patient now, it lessens his stress if he's exposed to the others, being locked inside a room pressures him" Taeyong reasoned and Soojung just shrugged. Taeyong pushed the chair towards the room and helped the younger to sit on it, for sure, Yoonoh resembled the child Jaehyun. Taeyong pushed the wheelchair towards the elevator and was greeted by a surprised Doyoung.

"He needs fresh air" Taeyong reasoned, Doyoung just nodded and patted Yoonoh's head which made the younger giggle. 

Taeyong didn't want Yoonoh to be overwhelmed so he stopped right under a tree with orange leaves falling around, much fewer patients around the area with the pretty view of the west sea. Yoonoh was smiling while staring at the sky and the sea and the seagulls flying around. It fascinated the younger. "Dr. Lee, will you take me here again tomorrow? The room is scary when I'm alone" Yoonoh murmured while looking at Donghyuck and another patient playing a ball. Taeyong shrugged, will he be Yoonoh tommorow? "I will" Taeyong patted the younger's head. 

"When can I play like them?"

"Soon, very soon Yoonoh"

"Dr. Lee can I have dessert tonight?"

"I'll sneak some dessert for you" he chuckled, Yoonoh was a lot easier to talk to, he was a child stuck on a teenager's body! 

"Dr. Lee I want a puppy"

"Oh no the hospital can't have pets, someday I will take you on a dog café" 

"Dr. Lee can I watch TV?"

"I'll turn the TV on when we return" 

And so, Spongebob Squarepants was playing on his room as Dr. Lee left him for dinner.

\--

As promised, Taeyong was holding a cup of ice cream from the cafeteria, Yoonoh would be glad to have the sweet stuff. He walked up the stairs and decided to bring tissues in case he eats messily. When Taeyong opened the door, he dropped the cup and immediately rushed to the bed. Jaehyun, his forehead was bleeding, unconscious, he was banging his head on the wall as the nurses ate dinner.

Did he gave Yoonoh too much freedom today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how chapter summary works i am sorry


	4. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's gonna be fine, just relax Taeyong" Dr. Kim patted his back, Taeyong kept pacing around the room out of guilt. He was the one to be blamed.

"He's gonna be fine, just relax Taeyong" Dr. Kim patted his back, Taeyong kept pacing around the room out of guilt. He was the one to be blamed.

"Who was that?"

"Yoonoh...when he gets nightmares, he does that...it's okay you didn't know it can be like that" Dr. Kim insisted. Taeyong rubbed his face with both of his palms.

Yoonoh, the innocent Yoonoh, tried to hurt himseld just because Taeyong gave him a bit of freedom tonight. It wasn't supposed to happen. Taeyong stood closer, looking down at the sleeping boy. "Sorry Yoonoh" he brushed the younger's hair. Dr. Kim decided it was lights out and retired to his room just like Taeyong. He didn't sleep, hence, he read more books until he fell asleep at 4am.

"Did you slept late?" Doyoung peeked his head inside the room as Taeyong opened the door.

"Kinda, I researched" 

"It's already 9am, eat breakfast and start your work" 

Taeyong showered and ate breakfast. He went straight to Jaehyun's room, smiling brightly. "Good morning" he greeted as he sat down next to Jaehyun who looked at him blankly. Taeyong was unsure on how to break the ice. One thing peeked into his mind, ice cream.

"I'll be right back" 

Taeyong ran downstairs to ask Kyungsoo for a cup of ice cream. He was panting just as he ran back to room number two, holding a cup of the ice dessert. As if on cue, Jaehyun's eyes sparkled upon seeing the ice treat. "Jaehyun must have really liked ice cream so much" Taeyong thought as he stared at the younger.

"You can eat while talking to me" Taeyong took a spoonful "Say ahh"

Jaehyun followed and Taeyong fed him a spoonful. "So, what's your name?" The older asked, the younger blinked before answering "Yoonoh" he looked at Taeyong shyly. Taeyong patted his head and his eyes immediately turned to crescents. Taeyong noted:

-Yoonoh likes ice cream

-Yoonoh likes pats on the head

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight"

"You're eight? Aigoo already a big boy. Are you scared of doctors?"

He nodded "But not you" Taeyong smiled and patted his head, making the younger giggle in pleasure. Taeyong fed him another spoonful. "How are you feeling right now?" Taeyong asked, Yoonoh looked around the room. "Safe" he smiled softly and the doctor had to coo. Yoonoh was adorable and was opening up to him. "Do you wanna remember the past?" Taeyong asked.

"Doctor. Is Yoonoh sick?" He asked innocently

"Yes, our Yoonoh is a bit sick right now, that's why Dr. Lee is here, to help Yoonoh"

"Can Yoonoh go out again?" 

"Aigoo it's really cold outside so sick Yoonoh can't go out. Dr. Lee will take you out when you get better. Deal?" 

Yoonoh nodded excitedly. Dr. Lee decided that talking to Yoonoh was tiring the younger, he noticed how the younger's eyes would blink and his little yawns before answering. Taeyong decided that it would be better for the younger to rest. Taeyong walked out and immediately noticed a boy looking at him, it was Mark, as he remembered. He walked closer and waved at the younger who backed away from the door.

"Do you wanna talk to me?" Taeyong asked, Mark immediately sat at the corner of the room.

"W-who are y-you?" Mark asked shakily as Taeyong entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Lee Taeyong, the new doctor here" Taeyong smiled

"W-where's S-Sehun?"

"Dr. Oh is on leave" 

What shocked Taeyong was when Mark crawled and hugged his leg. "Please save us" he murmured, Taeyong looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" Taeyong asked. "We are bad boys here. We are bad boys" Mark mumbled, Taeyong looked around the room and scratch marks filled and torn some of the room's wallpaper. A sudden knock interrupted, surprising Taeyong. It was Dr. Kim signalling him to go out.

"Sir" Taeyong bowed.

"It's dangerous to be near Mark. He once scratched two nurses. We don't really aid him, only Dr. Oh"

"Oh, when is Dr. Oh returning?"

"Tomorrow morning. He handles the second floor, I'll move you to the third but you still supervise Jung Jaehyun's case"

"Got it. By the way Dr. Kim, Yoonoh is still taking over today"

Dr. Kim nodded and went on to tend the other patients while Mark looked at Taeyong as if he lost all the hope in the world. Taeyong shrugged and walked back to Yoonoh who was sleeping soundly. He felt bad for the younger tied up and wearing a straitjacket. It was very uncomfortable and it stings. If only Jung Jaehyun was a bit better, he could be like Mark who freely moves around his room. The soft voices of Spongebob and kids music filled Yoonoh's room as he slept. Dr. Kim did mention that the younger doesn't like dark places and would often cry his mom's name on his sleep. Now that was mentioned, Taeyong was still contemplating on how can a parent throw his special son with special needs away just like how the Jungs did.

"Soojung, does Yoon-I mean Jaehyun had any visitors ever since he was sent here?" Taeyong curiously asked

"Not that sure but I haven't seen anyone coming for him when it was family day" 

"Must have been sad"

"His mind is too...you know...crazy...to comprehend it. He doesn't complain about it though" Soojung explained.

"You think he doesn't feel anything because he's 'crazy'?" Taeyong suddenly asked her on a more serious tone.

"Every patient here is crazy, Dr. Lee, they don't care about reality"

That pissed Taeyong off and he shoved his notes down the table, startling the other two nurses on duty. "May I remind you that you they are human, just like you, they have feelings too, they feel pain and hatred and every emotion that you can feel. The difference is that their mind works differently, unlike how your tiny brain works. You're a nurse here and you should know that"

"Sorry Dr. Lee"

"Just because I'm a young doctor, doesn't mean I don't know things"

Taeyong went back to his room to read his books, waiting for dinner time. Taeyong made sure to save some dessert for a certain patient with sweet tooth. As expected, Yoonoh waited patiently for Dr. Lee, when he saw the older's figure he immediately sat up. "Aigoo, did you wait for a long time?" Taeyong asked as he fed the younger the brownie that he saved. The younger shook his head and ate the dessert dilligently.

"I'll save you desserts, don't worry" the older patted his head, leaving a smiling Yoonoh as he went out to rest. 

Although it bothers him about Dr. Oh. Who is Dr. Oh? Why is everyone afraid of him?


	5. Fifth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dr. Oh's plane just landed" Doyoung told Taeyong as he was reading a text message.
> 
> "What's with him? It's like the whole second floor is scared of him"
> 
> "Well, he's strict and all. I'm not sure too" he shrugged, Taeyong stabbed his watermelon.

"Dr. Oh's plane just landed" Doyoung told Taeyong as he was reading a text message.

"What's with him? It's like the whole second floor is scared of him"

"Well, he's strict and all. I'm not sure too" he shrugged, Taeyong stabbed his watermelon.

He stood up after eating, he then went back to his room to put on his uniform and hold his notes. He then walked up to the second floor carrying a bowl of warm sweet porridge. He was about to knock on the glass door when he saw Soojung inside, he quietly entered, thinking it was Jaehyun's medicine time. "Noona-" Jaehyun looked up at her. "Jae, get better, so mom won't keep you here, okay?" Soojung patted his head as the younger nodded. 

"Wait-" Taeyong suddenly cutted in, making Soojung froze on the spot.

"Who are you?" Jaehyun asked the older, it's not Yoonoh today?

"Jaehyun, it's Dr. Lee, the newest doctor here"

It is Jung Jaehyun!

"Hello Jaehyun, so far I've met Yoonoh and Jay, they seemed to not know that you exist" Taeyong told him, placing the bowl of porridge on the end table. Soojung was busy taking the straitjacket off.

"Shower time Jae" she patted the younger's nape.

Soojung helped Jaehyun to the shower room and Taeyong followed behind, as the younger started bathing, the two decided to give the younger privacy and waited outside. "You didn't tell me you were siblings" Taeyong commented, leaning on the wall. "He's our only brother, should have been the heir to carry the family name but something happened and got him here so I'm watching him here for the sake of our older sister" she explained, shrugging.

"Must have been hard"

"To see your baby brother so unwell? You bet"

"N-noona, I'm done..." Jaehyun looked at Taeyong shyly before looking at Soojung.

"Let's get back to your room and rest, okay?" Soojung tiptoed to wipe his brother's hair.

Taeyong followed the siblings, observing. Soojung helped Jaehyun wear the straitjacket and apologized a dozen of times, saying sorry for not doing anything to prevent this, for neglecting him. Soojung was breaking down as she spoke, telling him how sorry she was for not being there in family day, she's just scared that the staff will kick her out if they knew that they were related and she couldn't let it happen.

"Dr. Lee I won't ask a lot from you but please take good care of Jaehyun for me" she pleaded before kissing Jaehyun's forehead and walking away to do her rounds.

"Your sister is very kind" Taeyong commented before looking at the younger who was looking at him.

"Dr. Lee, please watch over my noona too" he told him, Taeyong nodded.

"Let's start our session okay"

Talking to Jung Jaehyun was more sensible compared to Jay and Yoonoh. Jaehyun is Jaehyun although it seemed like his memory was badly affected, he couldn't remember some of the bits of his childhood and his previous life before entering the asylum. Taeyong can compare Jaehyun to a jigsaw puzzle, and some of his parts are missing. 

"How was your childhood?"

"I can't remember"

"Do you have any fears?"

"I don't recall"

"How was school?"

"I don't know"

And it went on, more blanks rather than answers. Taeyong was about to ask another questiom when the door suddenly opened. A tall man, with black hair, wearing shades and has a slim body barged in, startling the two. "Hello to my favorite patient" he smirked before turning to Taeyong. "Oh you must be Dr. Cho's replacement. My name is Oh Sehun" 

"Pleased to meet you" Taeyong awkwardly shook his hand.

"Would you excuse me? I have a lot to catch up on Jae" Sehun smiled and Taeyong nodded, as if he was lured to nod his head but Jaehyun just looked at Taeyong with pleading eyes.

"See you later Jaehyun-ssi"

Taeyong bowed before closing the door behind him. Soojung looked at him worriedly and then to room number two's door. Sehun pulled the blinds down for privacy. Taeyong went upstairs to talk to some patients. He met a Chinese boy named Chenle who was suffering mild depression. Taeyong played with him and kept babying the boy. It felt like he was not a doctor but a father to the patients who mostly acted way younger than their actual age.

The sun settled down and Sehun finally went out, it was a long session as Taeyong thought, it was almost time for dinner. Dr. Kim insisted that the doctors sit together, including Doyoung. Sehun, Dr. Kim, Doyoung, Taeyong, Dr. Hwang Miyoung, Dr. Kang Seulgi and Dr. Kim Jonghyun all sat together to eat dinner. Sehun wasn't really the talkative type but he answers with a lot of confidence that it can intimidate you with just one word.

"How was France?" Junmyeon asked to break the ice.

"It was good, the convention was well organized"

"I'm glad you enjoyed"

It turned out that only the two of them talked and everyone ate quietly while listening. Taeyong made sure that he gets extra dessert for Jaehyun. After dinner, Taeyong went to Jaehyun's room carrying a bowl of fruit salad, Jaehyun was facing the wall and was probably sleeping.

"Hey Jaehyun"

"Jae" he patted the younger's shoulder.

Jaehyun blinked and gasped for air. Taeyong carressed the younger's nape. "Hey, it's Dr. Lee" Taeyong smiled but it soon faded when Jaehyun turned his head, revealing a big bruise on his right cheek. Taeyong gently carressed the bruise and Jaehyun flinched. "What happened?" Taeyong asked. Placing the bowl on the end table. "Hyung?" He blinked a few more times. Taeyong quickly stood up to get a towel and soaked the towel with warm water. 

"Shhh, it's okay I'm here. Let's watch Spongebob okay?" Taeyong turned the TV on as he wiped the younger's cheek. 

"Hyung?" Jaehyun stared at the TV.

"Do you want to call me hyung?" 

"Yes"

"Alright, I will let you call me hyung" Taeyong smiled as the younger flinched.

After making sure that the bruise is clean, Taeyong fed him the fruit salad. Jaehyun was eating well just like Yoonoh. Taeyong patted the younger's head. After eating, Taeyong made sure that Jaehyun was tucked in before going out, only to meet a smirking Oh Sehun outside the door. "Well well what do we have here?" Sehun crossed his arms. "Dr. Oh, Dr. Kim assigned me to supervise Jung Jaehyun" Taeyong told him without having any eye contact.

"Okay, I see, it's late already, go ahead and sleep" Sehun told him, Taeyong bowed before walking away, he turned around to see Sehun entering Jaehyun's room.

"Good night" Soojung told Taeyong and he just nodded, turning his head once again before making his way to his room.

Taeyong had a bad feeling.


	6. Sixth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Warning: Mentions of abuse !!
> 
> The first thing that Jaehyun thought when he saw the new doctor's face was paradise, aside from his god-like face, but it felt like a blessing to see such beauty rather than the cruel demon hiding behind an angelic face, the stoic, ruthless Dr. Oh.

The first thing that Jaehyun thought when he saw the new doctor's face was paradise, aside from his god-like face, but it felt like a blessing to see such beauty rather than the cruel demon hiding behind an angelic face, the stoic, ruthless Dr. Oh. How many times have he slapped Jaehyun today until his cheek bruised. It was hell in the place. He's locked up and tied and Satan punishes him everyday. It was a surprise to witness a glimpse of heaven, to be fed with love and care from someone other than his sister. It would be childish but Jaehyun wanted to scream and tell Taeyong to stay and keep him safe. Maybe Taeyong met Yoonoh first, because he treated Jaehyun like a baby. The sad thing about battling D.I.D is the fact that you lose memory once your alter ego takes over. Jaehyun wouldn't know how Taeyong was like when Yoonoh took over.

The straitjacket was uncomfortable, if it was hard to move, it was harder to breathe. It was as if your whole body is frozen and only your head is allowed to move. A bubble head as Jaehyun explained. It was not like his feet are chained, but he was too weak to stand up for a long time. He was startled when the door of his room opened, expecting his sister but was quickly dismissed when he saw Satan, standing tall and proud.

"You made a new friend, Woojae?"

"Stop calling me that"

"Hey, I requested to my dad to move your room back to the end of the hallway, where you first started, being here, exposed to people is not healthy" 

"As you wish"

"Good night Woojae"

"..."

"I said good night Woojae" Sehun pulled his hair, making the younger look up at him. He murmured a good night before Sehun shoved his head away. 

Oh Sehun, his father owns the hospital, he was nice, but when he got humiliated during a presentation, he loathed every patient. Unluckily, Jaehyun was the subject. Sehun liked to abuse Jaehyun behind doors, especially when Yoonoh takes over, the poor boy becomes a stress toy. Jaehyun wanted a good night sleep, it will be the last night of his comfortable place. But as usual, nightmare haunted him.

It started on the same scene, his father looking down at him and murmuring things he couldn't understand. And then a punch, the abuse begins. It all happened whenever he was alone. He was always alone. Sometimes Jaehyun would dream that he was hiding under his bed, sometimes he's on the attic but it led to the same thing, his father finding him and beating him up. And then he wakes up with cold sweat.

"Was it a bad dream?" Soojung wiped his forehead, he just looked at her before nodding his head slowly.

"It's okay now. Noona is here now"

"Noona where's Dr. Oh?" He asked, Soojung caresses his bruised cheek and frowned.

"He's not yet here Jae, it's alright to rest for a bit"

"Hmm, I'll do that"

Just as Soojung went out, she accidentally bumped into Dr. Oh. "Dr. Oh!" She bowed and greeted the doctor. "Good morning Soojung, breakfast is served downstairs, eat first" he smiled and the nurse nodded, hurriedly leaving the area. Sehun entered the room. "Wake up!" He shouted and kicked the bed, startling the younger. 

"Good, let's move you to your old bed. No breakfast today because you decided to talk to your friend so early" he smirked, he pulled the younger off his bed, dragging Jaehyun out. Nurses could not look, they can't do anything in the first place. Standing against Sehun is like asking to be fired. Sehun is Satan. Even some of the patients looked horrified when they saw Sehun walking down the hallway and dragging the younger. It was room number fourteen, in front of it was room number thirteen. Mark's room. The rooms here aren't as renovated compared to those near the nurse station, the door is wooden, there's a small window to give light during the day. It was suffucating inside, small and dusty, the "bed" is old and creaky, it was colder here. The worst room anyone can get. 

"Dr. Oh please, I'll be a good boy" Jaehyun beg, Sehun shoved him down the bed. 

"Stay and be quiet or I'll hit you again" 

\---

Taeyong was bothered. He couldn't sleep well, thinking about how Jaehyun got tha bruise, it was possible but Taeyong don't wanna admit it. Dr. Oh might have hit him...but it was against their work etiquette, but it could be self defense. Did Jaehyun attack him? How? He was tied. Taeyong was thinking deeply that he didn't realize Doyoung's presence.

"How was your first week?"

"It was okay" Taeyong shrugged.

"It's boring here, I know" Doyoung smirked.

"Not that, it's just not like the U.S"

"Fancy, must be nice life you got"

"I wished for a better life"

Doyoung patted his back. Taeyong continued eating, staring at the strawberry bread he has for dessert. What if Sehun saw him giving dessert? It wasn't allowed in the first place, patients have a diet pattern to be followed. Today, Taeyong decided to eat his bread. Taeyong walked confidently, already smiling as he reached the empty room number two. 

"Yeri, where's Jung Jaehyun?" Taeyong asked one of the nurses on duty.

"Mr. Oh moved him to room number fourteen"

"Fourteen? Is it the one which wasn't used for ages?" He asked and Yeri nodded. He massaged his temple before walking down the hallway.

What surprised Taeyong was Mark banging on the door. Taeyong walked over to Mark and the younger stopped, he wanted to talk to Taeyong. "Doctor, hyung is inside that room. Save him ok?" Mark mumbled and Taeyong just nodded. He opened the door and was greeted by Jaehyun staring blankly at him. "Jaehyunnie?" Taeyong asked. The younger just nodded. The bruise was still visible. Taeyong frowned, Jaehyun looked lifeless, it was like talking to a dead person. He was blank. His body was there at the same time it felt like it wasn't. 

The room was old and had scratches just like Mark's. The paint fading and there was only a mattress on the floor instead of a bed like the other rooms. One pillow and one blanket. It was colder here, there wasn't anything else besides the mattress. It looked more like a prison. 

"How are you feeling today?"

"Can I kill myself?" 

"Jaehyun no, don't fall into it. It will be alright" Taeyong reassured. 

"Hyung...it feels like I'm being possessed and then I can't remember anything, it's like I don't own this body, I share this body with other people inside my head"

"I will cure you, I told Yoonoh so I will tell you too"

"When? When can I escape this hell?"

Taeyong was startled. Jaehyun was right, he has been here through his adolescence and he is still here. Tied up and his mind playing tricks on him. Taeyong felt the sorrow that the younger felt. "I will ask Doyoung to increase your dosage of medicine so you will get better quickly. Let me untie you first so you can move freely as we talk" Taeyong carefully freed the younger, arms filled with more bruises that Taeyong flinched.

"Jaehyun how was your mom like?" 

"She was rich. She wanted money and fame" 

"Your sisters, how are they?"

"They...love me"

"Exactly, your sisters are out there fighting for you so you can't give up"

"How old are you?" Jaehyun asked.

"Me? I'm 25" Taeyong patted his chest.

"I'm 21"

Taeyong was surprised, their age gap wasn't that big. After two hours of session. Taeyong had to leave the boy alone. 

\--- 

Jay took over. Jay opened his eyes to see the same ceiling. He stretched his arms, surprisingly he wasn't tied up. Jay smirked and started banging the wooden door. "You fuckers get me out of here!" He shouted, startling Soojung who was just next door. The nurse quickly ran to his brother's room.

"Jay calm down. Dr. Oh will hear you and punish you" Soojung tried to hold the male's arms down but he was too strong, he slapped Soojung. Making the nurse teary. 

"What the fuck are you doing Jay?" Sehun asked him as he reached the room.

"You fucker, let me go" 

"Didn't I taught you manners?" 

Sehun pulled Jay's collar attempting to punch him but Soojung pulled him away, the nurse was also shocked by her own action. Sehun smirked, he turned to Soojung's belt and noticed a syringe with sleeping medicine. He quickly pulled the syringe off of her belt and stabbed the crook of the younger's neck with the medicine, knocking him off.

\--

What Jay hates the most is when he can't protect his own body. The moment he woke up, he knew something went wrong. His sister wasn't in the room anymore but what he noticed was his hands and feet were now tied. He also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt and it was freezing in the room. 

"Please just kill me already" he whispered to himself, to the minds inside his own head. 

\---

Taeyong panicked when he saw a half naked Jaehyun shivering when he did his evening rounds. He immediately pulled off his coat to warm up the younger. "Did he do something?" Taeyong asked, Jay looked startled to see him but was shivering too much that he couldn't talk, he just nodded his head. 

"Your room's window is wide open and it's already snowing outside"

"J-just leave m-me a-alone" Jay was Jay even under pain.

Taeyong decided to leave his white coat with the younger, he couldn't do anything but wait for dawn


	7. Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonoh woke up to the familiar walls of his old room. The same faded paint and eerie feeling inside, the broken window that makes the room ten times much colder, the dirty mattress. Why was he here again? Loud screams froze him on the spot.

Yoonoh woke up to the familiar walls of his old room. The same faded paint and eerie feeling inside, the broken window that makes the room ten times much colder, the dirty mattress. Why was he here again? Loud screams froze him on the spot.

"Oh Sehun! We do not use this room anymore, why did you take him here?"

"Junmyeon hyung, I basically own this place. I can do whatever I want. It's not like he died"

"Oh Sehun, this is a real hospital, not your playground" 

Yoonoh squirmed when he realized that he was tied up and wasn't wearing a shirt! He kept wiggling, trying to free himself but it was no use. Yoonoh flinched when the door opened. "Good morning my dear patient. Who might you be today?" Sehun pulled his hair, making the younger hiss. "Y-Yoonoh" he murmured, making Sehun smirked in victory.

Yoonoh never understood why his doctor is acting like this. He always obeyed his doctor, he was never a bad boy but Dr. Oh always calls him a bad boy. The younger couldn't complain because Dr. Oh is the person who can cure him. If he stays as a good boy, he can see his mom and sisters soon. "Well, good morning Yoonoh, time for you to eat" Sehun smirked. 

"Dr. Oh what are you doing?" Yoonoh flinched when Sehun unbuckled his belt.

"It's time for you to eat" Sehun patted the younger's cheek. 

Yoonoh backed away until his back reached the wall. 

\---

Taeyong was battling his mind about whether to report to the police about the mistreatment of Oh Sehun to his patients but it would be pathetic since he had no single proof of the "abuse" that is happening behind walls. It was a new day anyway, Taeyong was sure that he can comfort the younger on whatever is happening. He hid a cup of ice cream and immediately went to greet Jaehyun.

"Hello there" Taeyong opened the door, to be greeted by a Jung Jaehyun hugging his knees, sitting on the corner of the room.

"Yoonoh?" Taeyong asked, Yoonoh flinched before looking up at him.

"I brought ice cream" Taeyong showed him the peach flavored ice cream, the younger's eyes twinkled as he slowly crawled towards Taeyong and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want me to feed you?" 

Yoonoh's eyes widened and he backed away. Taeyong frowned and patted the bed. "Can you eat this on your own then?" Taeyong asked calmly and Yoonoh shook his head, Taeyong smiled and scopped up a spoonful. Yoonoh gladly ate the ice cream but his face turned sour. He frowned and started coughing while crying, it was as if he wanted to throw up. And he did, he threw up, it was white substance along with the peach ice cream. Did he even ate dinner? Taeyong patted the younger's back as he threw up.

"I shouldn't have fed you ice cream, your stomach is empty" Taeyong brushed the younger's hair and quickly got up to get a decent breakfast, also called a janitor to clean the mess.

"He likes peach" Soojung told him during breakfast.

"Yoonoh-ya, I brought a warm soup and rice, also side dishes and beef stew, eat a lot okay?" Taeyong patted the younger's head as he started eating.

"Can Yoonoh play outside?" The younger asked with his mouth full of rice. Taeyong cooed and wiped the side of his lips.

"Sure. Do you have a winter coat?" Taeyong asked. Yoonon fidgeted his fingers, looking down.

"Hyung has a spare, do you want to borrow it?" Taeyong asked and Yoonoh's face lit up while nodding.

"Let's get you showered first, call?" Taeyong asked and the younger nodded.

Taeyong helped him up and led him to the tubs. He helped the younger bathe. It was Yoonoh, the eight year-old Jaehyun, he's a child so he needed more care. Taeyong was blushing though, he's literally bathing a naked grown up boy. It was supposed to be normal but for some reason Taeyong was blushing. After bathing, Taeyong dressed him up with clean clothes and lend him his thickest coat. Yoonoh looked extra excited as he hugged Taeyong's arm while walking down the hallway. Soojung even greeted the child and he gladly greeted the nurse. Does Yoonon know that they're siblings?

"It's cold so we can't stay here for a long time" Taeyong reminded the younger. 

The boy was running around and making snow angels. Donghyuck came and played with Yoonoh, Taeyong was glad that someone approached the younger who looked much more alive compared to the previous days. Surprisingly, Junmyeon approached Taeyong, startling the rookie doctor. "How is Jaehyun?" He asked Taeyong "Yoonoh took over today, hisalter egos seems to not know Jaehyun's existence, they basically think they own the body, Yoonoh still thinks he's eight" Taeyong explained.

"Yoonoh is eight. Jay is fourteen" 

"Jay sometimes comes out when Jaehyun needs protection. Jay is aware of Jaehyun's existence but he doesn't know Yoonoh" 

Their talk was interrupted when a snowball hit Taeyong's chest followed by a cheeky laugh from Yoonoh. Taeyong chuckled and playfully threw a snowball to the younger who was having the time of his life. Junmyeon just smiled, when was the last time that Yoonoh had fun? The kid was always locked up under Sehun.

"Why is Sehun treating him like...a prisoner?"

"Dr. Oh, he was Jae's doctor, he believed that he cured D.I.D under four years, he invited doctors all over Korea and presented him the normal Jaehyun, it was Jaehyun for an hour and a half until Jay took over and caused havoc. Humiliating Sehun and the hospital. Since then, his loathe to the kid grew deeper. I always tell him that it wasn't his fault nor Jaehyun's, but he blamed the kid and he started abusing him, only God knows to what extent."

Taeyong shrugged, so all the bruises that painted Jae's body was from Sehun, tainting the porcelain with purple paint. He felt outraged. How can a licensed doctor act like that? "Have you ever tried reporting him?" Taeyong asked. "And what? Get this hospital to close down? Leave the patients here? Throw them away? The risk is too high"

"So you're willing to put a boy's life on the line for the sake of the hospital's name?"

"It's enough of discussion now Taeyong, go back inside with the patients" Dr. Kim walked away.

Taeyong hissed and fetch the two boys who whined about wanting to play more but Taeyong promised to play tomorrow so the boys agreed. "Hyung how can you be eight when you're that tall? You're lying!" Donghyuck whined as they brushed the snow off their clothes. "Donghyuck-ah I'm not lying!" Yoonoh whined childishly and Taeyong chuckled at the bickering as he brushed the snow off of Yoonoh. "Then Yoonoh-ya, let's play again tomorrow!" Donghyuck told the older and Yoonoh nodded.

"Let's drink hot chocolate upstairs, how about that?" Taeyong suggested and the boys nodded, he led the boys to the third floor. Yoonoh looked surprised to see the amount of people on the lounge area. 

"It's okay Yoonoh, they're good people" Taeyong patted the back of his head.

"Yoonoh-ya, these are my friends, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle and Renjun. We used to be friends with Mark but he left so we're here!" 

The boys were surprised when Yoonoh bowed formally, it must be shocking, a way older boy bowing like he was younger than them. "Alright boys let's drink hot choco" Taeyong called everyone and they all sat on a table with hot choco on their hands. "Donghyuck hyung, I heard Jessica is coming this weekend! The singer! Can you believe she'll sing for us?!" Jisung exclaimed.

"Who is Jessica?" Yoonoh asked curiously.

"Ah hyung are you outdated? She's the top star in Korea!! She's really pretty!" 

"Weekend? I don't think I can see her" Yoonoh frowned.

"Everyone will watch! Dr. Lee you will let hyung watch right?" The boy asked and Taeyong nodded, he was then attacked by a huge bear hug from Yoonoh that got the boys laughing.

Taeyong found a rabbit plushie on one of the toy cabinets and decided that Yoonoh could use some company on his room. Taeyong had to bring him back before dinner so he let the boy wear his winter coat. Once tucked into his bed. Taeyong went out only to be greeted by Soojung. "Thank you so much" she gave a 90° bow and thanked the doctor sincerely. 

"Yoonoh is a nice boy, I will help him, don't worry" Taeyong reassured 

"Me and my sister, we can't thank you enough, you are so kind to our baby brother. Thank you" 

Unexpectedly that night, Yoonoh slept peacefully with no nightmares and only a superhero wearing a doctor's gown named Lee Taeyong invaded his sleep. 


	8. Eighth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you really sure that Jessica is coming here?" Taeyong asked Doyoung who was busy making banners.
> 
> "Yeah, they said it was a gift concert for the patients, no idea how she was invited and why she agreed but hey, it's not everyday that the kids will see a celebrity" Doyoung explained.

"Are you really sure that Jessica is coming here?" Taeyong asked Doyoung who was busy making banners.

"Yeah, they said it was a gift concert for the patients, no idea how she was invited and why she agreed but hey, it's not everyday that the kids will see a celebrity" Doyoung explained.

"Well that is true, it's just too sudden though" 

"I think she's just nice" Soojung commented as she helped in preparing the banners. 

Taeyong nodded as he cut up some colored papers and letters for each patient. The mini concert will be held on the hospital's lobby, they don't expect a lot of people to come because it is a place for "crazy people" but it's a free concert and fanmeeting for the patients who've been battling their minds for so long.

"I'm gonna do my rounds and then rest, I've had a long day" Taeyong massaged the bridge of his nose.

Taeyong did his usual routine, checking every room to see that the patients were sleeping. He went to Jaehyun's room lastly, carefully opening the door to be greeted by gentle snores, a cocoon of a tall boy with thick coat wrapped around his body while hugging a bunny plushie and a blanket. He was murmuring nothings and looked like was having a nice dream. Taeyong feared that the younger would hurt himself through his sleep so Taeyong decided to stay over for an hour before finally going back to his room.

\---

Yoonoh dreamt of Dr. Lee Taeyong as superman, flying around wearing his white coat and saving people as Yoonoh watched in awe. The hyung looked really cool and handsome, he really did look like a god. Yoonoh admired the doctor with the kind heart, he would always save Yoonoh at the end of the day, a real superman has come to help him. He was not expecting a good dream tonight but he was glad that it was already the morning when he opened his eyes.

"Yoonoh-ya, here's your breakfast" the pretty nurse named Ms. Soojung entered the room with a loving smile. She and Taeyong were the same, they loved Yoonoh.

Yoonoh gladly ate a full breakfast meal and waited patiently for Taeyong hyung to come pick him up and play outside. He was tapping his fingers while looking out on the tiny window. The door creaked open and revealed Taeyong who was carrying a banner. "Yoonoh-ya, there will be a really famous person here tonight so behave well okay? Keep this banner safe and use it to look really good" Taeyong brushed his hair and the younger nodded. 

"There's too much snow outside so we can't play" the younger already sulked "BUT we can play with Donghyuck" 

"Really?" Taeyong nodded and pulled the boy up who quickly followed him while carrying the plushie. Once that they were out, Mark was staring at them and Yoonoh waved at him, making the younger smile.

"You know Mark?" Taeyong asked while walking

"Mark is my neighbor" he answered and held the doctor's hand, making Taeyong blush.

'Neighbor? Yoonoh is too cute' Taeyong thought.

"So, if you feel anything weird, just tell hyung okay?" Taeyong patted the younger's head and let him play with the young patients.

Taeyong continued on making banners, staring at Jessica's picture, she was pretty but her face looked familiar. Maybe he saw an ad about her, she is really famous. The kids suddenly approached Taeyong and asked if they can help and Taeyong gladly accepted the offer, even Yoonoh helped! It was a milestone to some of the patients, they were smiling instead of being sad and depressed. Yoonoh had fun the most as he sprayed glitters all over Donghyuck that started a glitter war, Taeyong scolded both and they had to shower. Taeyong decided to eat with the kids by lunch time, Yoonoh was still with Taeyong as he ate messily but Taeyong cleaned him up and the kids.

By 3pm, the staff decided that the patients should go back to their rooms so they can prepare the venue. Taeyong helped around, fixing the lights and putting flowers around the area. And then he helped the nurses on bathing and cleaning the other patients who aren't on the state of mind to do so. 

Jessica arrived by 6pm. The staff greeted her and she smiled politely, especially to Soojung who nodded. She was nice and kind, she didn't mind that she will perform in front of mentally ill patients and reasoned out that they are still audiences and she needs to do her best. Her entourage was about ten people and they seemed to know what to do on events and took over. Soojung's room became Jessica's room where she dressed up and put on make-up. Taeyong and the rest of the staff assissted the patients, Taeyong reserved the front row for the younger patients.

"Kids, hold your banners really high, let's cheer loudly" Doyoung encouraged everyone, even Mark joined them which shocked everyone.

"Hyung you're here!" Chenle hugged the older, Mark just shrugged, he was wearing a straitjacket for measures. Taeyong looked at Yoonoh who sulked.

"Tae, we gotta tie him too, Dr. Kim said all 2nd floor patients should be tied" Doyoung patted Taeyong's shoulder and he nodded.

"Yoonoh-ya, come on" Taeyong signalled Yoonoh, the younger nodded and crossed his arms as Taeyong secured the jacket around him.

"I'll hold your banner hyung!" Donghyuck volunteered and Yoonoh nodded eagerly.

"Let's cheer loudly" Doyoung reminded and the younger ones started screaming, getting a good laugh from some of the people who wanted to see Jessica.

Taeyong sat near the kids to watch over as the lights dim, Renjun got scared and started crying but Doyoung comforted the younger to not cause a scene. When the lights turned back on, Jessica was on the mini stage and looked really pretty. She was waving at the audience and paused when she looked at the front row before smiling even brighter, the kids in the front row screamed, causing her to giggle.

She sang with her back-up dancers and some of her fans even did the fanchants. The kids looked like they were having fun and the patients were clapping and screaming incoherently. Jessica was smiling and she looked so touched just as she finished her first song.

"Hello everyone! I'm Jessica and I feel really honored to perform in front of all of these beautiful people." She bowed and everyone cheered.

"She's so pretty" Doyoung commented.

"I want to spend more time with you guys, really, but I have a flight to catch after this event" the audience sulked and some went 'aww'

"But we will all see each other in the future right?" She asked and the younger ones screamed yes, making her giggle.

"Hyung" Yoonoh turned to Taeyong.

"What is it Yoonoh-ya?"

"I..I'm Jaehyunnie..." he murmured and stared at Jessica.

Taeyong panicked a bit, Jaehyun took over right now? Yoonoh was gentle but Taeyong knows only a little bit about Jaehyun. The music started playing, it was the song that made Jessica really popular, it was 'fly'.

' Just spread your wings to the end

Follow the sound of your heartbeat

Close your eyes spread out your dreams

You’re a hero you can fly

You can fly whoa whoa whoa~

You’re a hero you can fly

Whoa whoa whoa you can fly~

A world that you’ve never seen before

Will appear before you

Fly above the clouds

Cause Your Wings Are Made To Fly

When I hold my hand out to that high place

It feels like I can touch

Days I looked forward to are they closer now?

I can draw it in the sky'

After the song, she bowed and waved around the people. What Taeyong noticed was Jaehyun was just staring at her blankly as if he's battling something inside his head. After the event, the patients slowly retreated to their rooms, the kids sulked about Jaehyun suddenly being quiet but let it slide since the hyung must be tired. Taeyong led Jaehyun and Mark to their rooms silently. As Jaehyun settled down, Soojung entered the room with a surprising guest, Jessica!

"Uh...hello!" Taeyong quickly bowed. 

"Are you his doctor?" Jessica asked.

"Hello!" Jaehyun immediately stood up and bowed "I'm Yoonoh!"

Taeyong was confused, Jaehyun took over like five minutes ago and now Yoonoh is back?

"N-nice to meet you" Jessica looked startled but bowed as well. What surprised Taeyong was when Jessica hugged the younger! "Jaehyunnie, noona missed you so much, I'm so sorry you had to suffer" she kissed the younger's cheek, startling even the younger.

Taeyong thought about the Jungs having that beautiful genes when he's standing inside a small room with the siblings. Jessica bowed before Soojung assisted her out. The younger plopped down his bed, no words, just silence as Taeyong turned the lights off before leaving.


	9. Ninth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! Trigger Warning !!
> 
> Taeyong had better days, but today, he witnessed a shivering Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong felt bad for the younger, devastated to be exact. The younger was wearing the straitjacket while shivering as the cold morning approached, Soojung immediately fetched warm water as Taeyong quickly took his coat off to warm up the freezing patient.

Taeyong had better days, but today, he witnessed a shivering Jung Jaehyun. Taeyong felt bad for the younger, devastated to be exact. The younger was wearing the straitjacket while shivering as the cold morning approached, Soojung immediately fetched warm water as Taeyong quickly took his coat off to warm up the freezing patient.

"Y-Yunho hyung..." the younger mumbled as he shivered, Taeyong pulled the younger closer, resting Jaehyun's head on the crook of his neck for warmth.

"It's Taeyong hyung, you'll be fine, hang on" 

Soojung quickly brought a pail of warm water, Taeyong gave Jaehyun a warm sponge bath. "Let's bring him back to room two" Soojung looked at the younger worriedly and Taeyong nodded, after warming him up, the two helped the younger back to room two with the heater on. Jaehyun just stared at the bed blankly. It was five minutes of silence before a muffled cry broke the silence. Taeyong quickly knelt down next to the younger, rubbing his back cautiously.

"You're not Jaehyun, who are you?" Taeyong asked. 

"Jay? Yoonoh?"

"It's okay, you don't have to talk, just let it out."

The new alter ego just kept crying with no words, Taeyong just kept rubbing his back in comfort. It took him an hour of crying and Taeyong had to leave the younger alone. Taeyong monitored the other patients before lunch time arrived. He consulted Doyoung about a possible new ego and they agreed on increasing the dosage of the younger's medicine. When Taeyong returned to the room, Yoonoh was back, the innocent Yoonoh who kept whining about playing with Donghyuck.

"Alright, today, we will draw!" Taeyong told the kids as he brought crayons and papers, Yoonoh clapped his hands eagerly.

"Draw anything you want okay?"

Taeyong watched as the kids chose their own crayon and started drawing, it was going until Taeyong realized that Yoonoh was not drawing, he was writing something. Taeyong stared at the paper:

"10214"

"Yoonoh-yah, what's that?" Taeyong asked but the younger just poked his head as a reply.

"Okay..." Taeyong just nodded.

After an hour of drawing, Taeyong was confused because all Yoonoh did was scribble big and small "10214" on the whole paper. Was it a code? A room number? Part of an address? A password? Taeyong was left puzzled. He took the younger back to his room and was greeted by a smirking Oh Sehun. Yoonoh instinctively hid behind Taeyong as a reflex.

"Hey man, let him go, he was freezing just this morning"

"He didn't die, did he?"

"He almost did!" Taeyong pulled Oh's collar 

"I can fire you right now if I wanted to" Sehun murmured. Taeyong let go of his collar, looking away.

"Come on Yoonoh, I have a treat for you"

\---

Yoonoh didn't like the taste of it. It was bitter and it stings his throat but Sehun made him drink it. Sehun was getting drunk with vodka and he had to make Yoonoh drink as well. Yoonoh's sight was blurry, Sehun tied him and forced him to drink alcohol with him.

"I bet you love my cock" Sehun told the younger while chuckling, the younger was looking around the room.

"Answer me you whore" Sehun slapped the younger's cheek, forcing the younger to nod his head.

"So you like cocks? You retarded fucking slut" Sehun laughed out loud 

"I bet you're always happy when I fuck your mouth. Huh?" Sehun cupped the younger's chin.

"Should I fuck your ass next time?" Sehun drank a big gulp of alcohol and pinched the younger's arm, making the younger flinch. Oh took the opportunity to spit the alcohol between the younger's lips.

"Swallow it just like how you swallow my cum, whore"

Yoonoh was scared, he was teary, he felt so cold and so little when he was with Sehun, he was half dizzy and half awake when Sehun started hovering on top of his body. God knows what can Sehun do to a drunken tied up patient.

"T-Taeyong hyung..." Yoonoh whispered into nothing as his vision becomes black.

\--- 

Taeyong has been staring at the paper for ten minutes now and Doyoung was observing him. "It could be like his KaTalk password or something" Doyoung suggested. Taeyong had been searching the internet for answers about number codes, some said it might be a phone password. He looked at the time and date:

17/07/24  
11:35PM

072417  
10214

Taeyong stood up and searched for Jaehyun's folder on his drawer. 

Name: Jung Jaehyun  
Location: ******, Seoul City  
Birthday: February 14, 1997

10214  
10/02/14

Jaehyun was writing about 2010? Doyoung just left the room thinking that Taeyong needed some alone time. Taeyong immediately googled the exact date:

February 14, 2010

There were numerous search results but one caught his eye.

'Heir to J Mall enterprise kidnapped, cousin shot dead on a huge-scale robbery, Seoul'

Taeyong opened the link and it showed a picture of a smiling boy with deep dimples with a tall, much older boy next to him.

'February 14, 2010 marks the first year of J Mall's foundation but tragedy took place as a group of ten professional robbers caused ammock on the celebration. Around 8pm, the Seoul Police recieved a 911 call about a hostage taking happening inside the said mall, the victim claiming to be the son and heir of the company, 13 year old Jung Jaehyun was held captive inside the cinema theater number three along with cousin Jung Yunho. The group of robbers asked for ₩500 Million in exchange of the safety of the Jungs. The hostage taking lasted for 5 hours until S.WA.Ts came, unfortunately Jung Yunho was killed as he tried to protect the heir. The Jungs have arranged a public memorial for the young hero located in ******* -Byun Baekhyun, SM News'

Taeyong gasped, his heart was thumping, he discovered something accidentally, this may be the reason why Jaehyun has this alter egos, maybe they were just part of his past. Taeyong wanted to conclude it but it was too early to say anything. How can the doctors hide something as big as this to him? Taeyong will never know.


	10. Tenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jaehyun-ah, hurry up, we're gonna watch a movie later" Yunho was fixing the younger's necktie as they prepare for the grand anniversary of the business and his own birthday.
> 
> "Your dad must have loved you so much that he specifically made your birthday special" Yunho added.

"Jaehyun-ah, hurry up, we're gonna watch a movie later" Yunho was fixing the younger's necktie as they prepare for the grand anniversary of the business and his own birthday.

"Your dad must have loved you so much that he specifically made your birthday special" Yunho added.

As they left the room, the maids lined up, at the end stood the Jungs: Soojung, Sooyeon, his father and mother. They were all dressed elegantly. It was six and already dark outside. The group of five made their way to the family car towards Gangnam.

The mall was closed and reserved to business partners and V.I.P personnel, friends and family of the Jungs along with some of Jaehyun's classmates to celebrate the younger's birthday.

"It's too boring here" the youngest whined as his father spoke about the future plans for the business and the people applaud while enjoying the A-class meal. 

"Yah Jung Jaehyun, your party is lame, we have to do something fun" Jaehyun's classmate and best friend, Jeon Jungkook, complained.

"Like what?" 

"Let's ditch this party and eat burgers at McD" Lee Seokmin suggested.

"Yah you little brats, we're gonna watch Despicable Me, don't you dare skip" Yunho murmured as he sat behind the group of boys.

"It's for kids" Kim Mingyu whined.

"It's not like you aren't" Yunho raised an eyebrow, making the younger silent.

The whole ceremony lasted for two hours and just as it finished and the annual picture-taking ceremony started, Jaehyun had to join the family and so he left his friends. Yunho was watching from afar. After a good ten minutes, Jaehyun returned but his friends were missing. "Where did-?" He asked, worry filled his mind.

"They said it was boring and they went ahead..." Yunho shrugged, the younger frowned but his hyung wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"We can still watch it buddy, come on"

They went ahead to Cinema 3, it was quite empty with a few people from the ceremony earlier who wanted to watch the movie. The two sat at the farthest carrying popcorn and soda. The movie started and it filled the theater with so much laughter until the loud sound of doors locking.

"W-what's going on hyung?" Jaehyun looked around.

"Stay here ok? I'll ask the other people" Yunho, the older, volunteered himself.

"What happened sir?" He walked towards the nearest man who punched his face, making him stumble.

"Get the kid!" The man shouted as three men dragged Jaehyun from his seat and towards the front of the theater.

"Y-you're hurting me!" The younger struggled as they tied his arms and feet.

"Let go of him bastards!" Yunho kept shouting as the man threw more punches.

\---

Casper, Casper knew everything. Casper is the one suffering the most. Casper can't open up to people, Casper is inside his shell. Casper will never come out. When the doctor entered his room, Casper had to act innocent.

Because Casper can't speak.

\---

"You're saying, it's been three days since he last spoke?" Doyoung asked with widened eyes as Taeyong shrugged and nodded his head.

"I tried everything, this alter ego just won't break down his walls"

"Weird, it all triggered when Jessica came here" Doyoung scanned his prescriptions and Taeyong's sweat turned cold.

Jessica. She triggered the new ego?

"I have to go" Taeyong told Doyoung as he ran upstairs towards Soojung. 

"Dr. Lee" the nurse bowed.

"Can you tell me more about Jung Yunho?"

Soojung froze. How could Taeyong know about him? "W-who?" She lied, of course he should know! "I know he's the reason why Jaehyun turned into this!" Taeyong's voice raised, startling the nurse. "Turned into what?!" Soojung raised her voice as well "Turned into a psycho, a crazy mentally retarded kid!" Taeyong couldn't keep his composure. Soojung let out a chuckle. 

"Of all people, I thought you cared a bit" Soojung shrugged.

"N-noona?" The two were startled when a voice broke the silence.

"Jaehyunnie" Soojung turned around to a freshly bathe Jung Jaehyun. "Stay in your room, I'll be there" 

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and then at Soojung before retreating to his room. "Thanks for hurting his feelings" Soojung walked pass him to comfort her brother.

Taeyong screwed up.

\---

"What he said, it was true, I'm crazy" Jaehyun murmured, Soojung sat next to him and rubbed circles on his back. "I'm dirty...I'm just useless to dad, a shame, right?"

"Don't think about it. You're getting better Jung Jaehyun, you're not a shame"

"Sometimes noona...I just wanna kill myself, I tainted the family, I broke it, you're here, Sooyeon noona is far from home, Yunho hyung..."

"Hey" Soojung cupped his cheeks "It's alright Jaehyun, don't think too much, it's alright"

"When Sooyeon noona came...I was shocked...she...she smiled at me" Jaehyun whispered "She looks prettier too, noona was shining brightly" 

"You...did you act as Yoonoh?"

"I had to. She wouldn't leave if she knew, she wouldn't let go of me, I just knew noona" 

"You're such a big baby, eonnie just wanted to see you...and mom was here too"

Jaehyun froze. The people who would visit him the least would be either his mom or his dad. "She also wanted to check on you, even if you know, after what happened to you, she still insisted on glancing at you a bit" Soojung hugged the younger.

"That's new"

"Come on, I'll tuck you in bed, you should get more rest"

And Jaehyun didn't dream of a certain doctor who he thought was his savior. 

\---

"You basically ruined him man" Yuta exclaimed as Taeyong told him about the incident.

"My doctor calling me retarded and crazy, I mean, he's improving as you said but why did those words came out...it was so mean...."

"I screwed up, I know, but I don't know I was really mad at Soojung and I didn't know that Jaehyun would eavesdrop like that"

"Man you gotta fix it somehow"

"How?"

"I don't know, take him out or something"

The call ended when Yuta's mom scolded the younger to do his chores before "playing his video games" and Taeyong chuckled before saying goodbye. It has been two days since the incident and Jaehyun wouldn't even dare to look at Taeyong, he must have hurt his feelings too much.

"Good morning" Taeyong was sitting on the reception desk and greeted the guest lazily, a boy, younger, he looked very masculine and his nose was scrunched up as he looked around the lobby.

"Hi, I'm Jeon Jungkook" Taeyong opened the drawer to get a guest I.D and was about to give it to the boy "I'm looking for a patient named Jung Jaehyun, am I allowed to see him?"

Taeyong's grip on the I.D tightened, making the younger uncomfortable.

Who is Jeon Jungkook


	11. Eleventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, I'm Jeon Jungkook, I'm looking for a patient named Jung Jaehyun, am I allowed to see him?"
> 
> "How do you know him? I need your I.D as well"
> 
> "Well" Jungkook opened his bag for his driver's license "I'm his best friend and I've been looking for him for years but aunty wouldn't tell me what happened. I just want answers"

"Hi, I'm Jeon Jungkook, I'm looking for a patient named Jung Jaehyun, am I allowed to see him?"

"How do you know him? I need your I.D as well"

"Well" Jungkook opened his bag for his driver's license "I'm his best friend and I've been looking for him for years but aunty wouldn't tell me what happened. I just want answers"

"Do you wanna know how sick he is?" Taeyong asked, Jungkook gulped but nodded his head slowly. Taeyong stood up and led the way to the conference room.

"He is suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder, it's an illness where alter egos take over his body, he has multiple identities inside his head with different memories, the egos just comes out all of a sudden and it's not predictable" Taeyong explained as he offered a seat.

Jungkook's eyes widened, his best friend was suffering while he was having the time of his life. Jungkook's heart was throbbing, was it guilt or was it sadness for the boy? He was not sure either. Taeyong tapped the table to catch the younger's attention. "I'm going to check if he's in the state to talk to you, if Jaehyun is here" Jungkook understood what the doctor meant, he knew he was talking about the real Jaehyun and not his alter ego.

\---

Taeyong knocked softly before entering the younger's room. Jaehyun looked at him for a bit before focusing again on Spongebob playing on the TV. "I know you're upset about me but someone is looking for you, a visitor" as if on cue, if Jaehyun was a pup, his ears would have perked up. When was the last time someone visited him? Jaehyun sat up with eyes wide open.

"Calm down and just follow me" Taeyong led the younger out, holding his arm in case something happens. Mark tapped his door and Jaehyun smiled at him, the younger smiled back as well.

\---

Jung Jaehyun and Jeon Jungkook had been friends the longest among his peers. They had known each other since kindergarten and had been together since then. They were like twin sticky rice, never one without the other. And now that they saw each other after years of longing, the boys burst into tears the moment the doctor opened the door.

"Kookie-" 

"Hyunie!"

Taeyong stared at the younger ones who finally reunited after a long time. Jungkook cupped Jaehyun's cheeks "You've lost weight, don't think too much, eat lots and lots of food Hyunie" Jungkook whispered as he caressed his friend's cheeks. Jaehyun couldn't believe it, Jeon Jungkook found him on this forsaken place. 

"How did you find me?"

"It's not important" Jungkook held his hand "I'm here now and will stay here until it gets better"

"No, you don't have to, there's a lot of opportunities out there" Jaehyun looked down on both of their hands.

"I can work here, Hyunie I don't want to leave you alone again" Jungkook insisted.

Taeyong felt the urge to push Jungkook back to his seat. He was the doctor, he knows better than them, Jaehyun does not need Jungkook near, Taeyong can cure him alone. But he refused to say it as he listened to the reunited friends. For two hours, it went well for Jungkook and Jaehyun until the patient suddenly pulled his hand away from Jungkook, looking at him with fearful gaze.

"W-who a-are you?"

"Jae-" Jungkook tried to reach his hand out.

"Let's go, he's not Jaehyun anymore, take him away" a nurse pulled Jungkook away as Taeyong held the patient's arm and gently pulled him back to his room.

"I don't know your name" Taeyong held the younger's shoulders and sighed "but you are safe here, no one will harm you"

Taeyong made sure to stay in the room until the younger fell asleep. When he went out, Soojung walked by while glaring at him. Mark on the other hand, knocked on his door which caught Taeyong's attention. "Hyung...can I talk to you?" Mark asked softly. Taeyong walked to his room and opened the door, walking the younger to his clinic. Mark sat down with back straight, arms tied on his vest and looked like he has been contemplating on whether to talk to the doctor or not.

"What is it buddy?" Taeyong asked as he sat in front of the teen.

"It's about Jaehyun hyung" Mark looked down, afraid to look eye to eye.

"What's with Jaehyunie?" Taeyong asked the boy

"Hyung, please save Jaehyun hyung, please" Mark pleaded.

Taeyong looked at him questioningly but nodded his head in response. "Dr. Oh, before you arrived, Dr. Oh, every night he would take hyung to that storage room and do horrible things hyung" Mark looked horrified as if he was seeing flashbacks in front of the doctor. "What horrible things, Mark?" Taeyong would not admit but he had an idea of what, and he broke a cold sweat as Mark was fighting inside on whether to tell the doctor whatever it is.

"Hyung would be bruised the next day or limp and hyung would smile at me as if I couldn't hear his pleads, hyung, Dr. Oh is not helping him at all, please help him"

Taeyong dropped the pen he was holding, it was true, just as he suspected, Sehun has been sexually abusing Jaehyun on his weakest point, the bruises and scratches weren't by accidents. Dr. Oh, he was pure evil and can manipulate anyone. He is a criminal hiding behind a surname.

"Mark, thank you for telling me this, I will save Jaehyun, I will do everything I can"

After Mark's confession, Taeyong decided to give his dessert to Jaehyun who was obviously fond of sweets. Doyoung ate with Taeyong as they talked about Irene, the latest released patient who suffered severe depression. They also discussed about medicines as well as the current idols. After dinner, Taeyong made sure to bring the dessert to Jaehyun's room. When Taeyong entered Jaehyun's room, the younger was hugging himself as the temperature dropped. 

"I brought sweets, go on, eat" Taeyong sat down on the youngers bed, what shocked him was when the younger sat up and hugged him tightly, his cold body pressed against Taeyong's warmth. 

"Hey, wear my jacket" Taeyong took off his jacket and wore it to the younger after slowly peeling the younger's embrace off.

Jaehyun just hugged Taeyong tightly as he shivered, slowly drifting to sleep while hugging the doctor. Taeyong couldn't help but hug the younger back.


	12. Twelfth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TW! Mentions of harassment]
> 
> Jaehyun had better days and this one just wasn't it. He woke up in the cold room, his body aches as he looks around, it was already morning. A soft knock pulled him out of his thoughts followed by his ever so favorite doctor, Oh Sehun pretending to be nice.

Jaehyun had better days and this one just wasn't it. He woke up in the cold room, his body aches as he looks around, it was already morning. A soft knock pulled him out of his thoughts followed by his ever so favorite doctor, Oh Sehun pretending to be nice. Would he hit Jaehyun today? Or maybe shove his dick down his throat? Who knows.

"Good morning my favorite patient, who might you be today?" He pretended to read the younger's records but he was just waiting for an answer.

"..."

"Who the fuck are you? Answer me if I ask you a question" Sehun pulled his hair and Jaehyun flinched, still not answering. Sehun had a rough day dealing with the heavy traffic and the patient's attitude is not helping at all.

Sehun kicked him on his stomach, making the younger tumble backwards. Sehun smirked and stepped on the younger's shoulder. Jaehyun groaned and winced. Sehun stepped on it harshly that he might actually break his bone. "J-Jaehyun" the younger flinched and Sehun sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "You're lucky I'm not in the mood, I might've wrecked you if I was" Sehun rolled his eyes before going away, locking the door. Jaehyun tried to move his shoulder but the pain was too much. He flinched and leaned his head on the wall.

"Please, just kill me, I've had enough"

\---

Taeyong was doing his usual rounds on the third floor when Sehun walked past him, eating a lollipop. "Hey, clean the storage room, it smells like pee, that didgusting bastard couldn't hold it" he overhears Sehun talking to one of the janitors. He furrowed his eyebrows as Donghyuck approached him. "Dr. Lee! How is Jaehyun hyung?" The boy asked, looking cute with an orange sweater. "Jaehyun hyung is okay, he's still sleeping" Taeyong lied, the boy was far from okay. Jung Jaehyun was living in hell. He's tormented with so many demons that he lost his own identity. He is a strong kid, Taeyong is just not sure of when will his strong walls collapse, Taeyong is afraid. Taeyong went to the storage room and knocked softly, opening the door only to meet a pair of scared eyes as the younger scooch to the corner of the room.

"It's okay, I'm going to check on you" Taeyong slowly sat on the bed. 

"You didn't call Soojung for pee break?" Taeyong shyly asked, the smell of urine was really obvious, the patients usually call for nurse to go to the bathroom unless their case is too severe that they have to wear diapers.

"Let's get you showered first" the young doctor slowly approached the younger, holding his shoulder and Jaehyun flinched.

"Jae?" Taeyong called him, the younger looked at him with pleading eyes.

Taeyong gently pulled him to sit on the bed, which the younger agreed to do and Taeyong pulled his sleeve down, a huge purple bruise on his shoulder. Taeyong caressed the bruise, making the younger flinch. "Did Sehun..." Taeyong can clearly see how fear took over Jaehyun with the mention of his name, the younger backed away from Taeyong. "I'm sorry" Taeyong caressed the younger's thigh, making the younger flinch for the nth time. Taeyong called Soojung who insantly tended her brother.

"I'm really sorry about what I said" Taeyong apologized, Soojung shrugged and helped Jaehyun up.

"If I was Jae's guardian, I would have moved him to America years ago" Soojung kissed the bruised shoulder and the boy winced.

Taeyong let the two go first as he followed behind, Mark knocked on his window to get the doctor's attention. "Dr. Lee! Dr. Oh came earlier!" Mark told the doctor and the latter shrugged. "I'm sorry I was late" the doctor bowed, shocking Mark. He waited until Jaehyun was done with cleaning up, the janitor was done cleaning the room and sanitizing it. Jaehyun didn't say anything as Taeyong applied ointment on the fresh bruise. He looked like he was dead, not literally, he just looked like he was just a walking dead with no soul.

"Dr. Lee, where do people go when they die?" He suddenly asks, startling the doctor.

"In heaven, I guess" Taeyong murmured applying a menthol patch

"I bet Yunho hyung is looking at me from heaven, looking at this fool" he chuckled half-heartedly, Taeyong noticed the grief on his tone.

"Are you full of it? Do you wanna see your Yunho hyung?" Taeyong randomly asked, noticing a small smile and a nod from the younger.

"You're still young, you have lots of opportunities" Taeyong patted his back. 

Jaehyun scoffed, burying his face on his palms. "I'm nothing, my parents don't want me back, Soojung noona is the only one who cares, she should have a better life but she chose to be with me, she deserves more, hyung" Taeyong was startled when the boy called him hyung. "Your noona is doing what she wants to do all along, she wants to spend time with the boy she loves" Taeyong comforted the younger.

"I'm just done with life, I'm living in hell" 

"What would your sisters feel if you give up in life? They would be devastated, even Jungkook"

"Kookie-"

"Have a good rest. Don't think too much"

\---

That was the last time Jaehyun made his presence, it has been two weeks and Yoonoh took over, the innocent Yoonoh with the most adorable smile in the world. Although Yoonoh did't smile, not even once, it seems like Jaehyun's body was programmed to feel sadness that even his alters are all sad and depressed, even the cocky Jay who appeared for one day was depressed.

"Yoonoh-ya, time for medicine" Doyoung sneaked into the younger's room and he was just staring blankly at the wall, not minding the doctor's entry. 

"I have some anti-depressants here, not that you know what it is" Doyoung smiled, trying to cheer the patient up.

"I'll take over" the great Oh Sehun had the perfect timing, Doyoung has no right to interfere since he's just a pharmacist, he went out and shivered when he heard a small whimper as he closed the door.

\---

"What's with this depressed act, huh?" Sehun slapped the younger, which made the boy whimper.

"Do you think your parents would even care if you act depressed? They sent you here because you're a disappointment, remember that, a crazy depessed disappointment. They wouldn't even cry if you die here, they would be glad to lose a burden"

"You're nothing, your whole existence is a disappointment"

Jaehyun was well aware, what the doctor said was true, he couldn't bring himself to get mad because it was the truth. If Jung Jaehyun dies, it would benefit everyone, one less patient, less mouth to feed, hospital bills will be cut off and Soojung can leave this job and be a fashion designer. While Jaehyun will just rot along with his memories. Jaehyun guessed that Sehun was a bit drunk and horny that night so he was used again, nothing's new, he was used to it; he didn't cry nor give any reaction, he just closed his eyes and kept still until the doctor left him in the cold. Jaehyun was a walking and breathing dead.

"Good mo-" Taeyong was cut off with the mess on the room, Jaehyun didn't move a single muscle since last night, all the evidences was right in front of Taeyong.

"This is crazy, how can he-"

"Please don't tell the other doctors and staff" Jaehyun murmured as he tried to sit up, still sore from the filthy harassment.

"Jaehyun" Taeyong did what he does best, he hugged the younger until it broke his walls and the younger wails, he cries and cries on the older's embrace.

"Hyung, I don't wanna live anymore, please kill me already"


	13. Thirteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong have had enough. His tolerance level has reached its maximum. "We have to call the cops" Taeyong massaged the bridge of his nose as the younger whimpered against him. He looked so vulnerable, Taeyong can't stay still anymore.

Taeyong have had enough. His tolerance level has reached its maximum. "We have to call the cops" Taeyong massaged the bridge of his nose as the younger whimpered against him. He looked so vulnerable, Taeyong can't stay still anymore. "Please, if the public knows about this, my family will be ruined hyung" the patient pleaded. Taeyong helped the younger sit and covered him with thick blankets. "Jaehyun-ah, this is sexual harassment, of a doctor to his own patient" Taeyong explained, the younger shook his head.

"You don't understand"

"I'm going to get Soojung to clean you up and then we're going to the police. Final" 

Jaehyun couldn't do anything but follow Taeyong, he was his doctor anyway. Soojung looked worried as she bathed her own brother. "Just tell them the truth, don't think about the family for once" Soojung scrubbed the younger's back, the patient just stared at the tile wall blankly.

Taeyong borrowed the hospital car and drove to the nearest police station, Jaehyun was dressed up into some warm and comfy clothes that he deserved. Taeyong can't help but sneak some glances on the younger, Jaehyun was a beautiful boy with porcelain skin, like a doll. Taeyong would know why Sehun can do such thing, because the patient was a pretty doll on his eyes. 

"So Dr. Lee, you're saying that the heir of the only mental institute in Jeju is sexuap harassing this patient?" Jaehyun couldn't even look at the people because everyone is staring at him.

"Yes, I can show you the bruises" Taeyong nodded. The doctor pulled the younger's sleeves, showing some fresh and fading purple bruises.

"Do you have an actual proof that Dr . Oh is doing it?"

"No but-"

"What we wil do, is we're going to call Dr. Oh to come here and then we can talk this out, we will handcuff your patient first, in case he gets crazy" the fat officer chuckled, making some of the cops laugh as Taeyong glared at them.

Jaehyun was dying inside, it's been years since he actually interacted with people and as expected, they all think the same. The cold handcuffs was freezing but what he didn't expect was a warm hand slipping into his freezing hand. "I'm here, Jaehyunnie" Taeyong whispered, holding the younger's hand tightly. Jaehyun nodded, feeling a bit more safe. It took half an hour for Sehun to arrive and he was not happy.

"So you all called me here because of an accusation" Sehun stormed in, making the officers fix their clothes.

"Dr. Lee here reported that you are harassing this young patient"

"Jung Jaehyun is my patient, yes, but do you know his illness?" Sehun turned around, unamused of Taeyong's presence "Dissosciative Identity Disorder is similar to bipolar, but the difference is his alters have different memories and personality. This patient might be making up a story from one of his alters, maybe he did experienced harassment before, but calling me here just to ask me this is stupid Mr. Officer"

If Taeyong could kill with his eyes, Sehun would be beheaded. "I know you're a powerful man but I also know how you harass Jaehyun, everyone knows but they're afraid of your power" Taeyong told him, Jaehyun squeezed his hand, shaking his head as a no. "Call me back here when you have a solid proof Mr. Lee" Sehun stormed out and the head officer chuckled. "Well, these crazy bastards can't win arguments like this. I suggest you just do your job Dr. Lee and do come back when you have a real proof" the officer unlocked the handcuff, letting the two out of the station.

"Hyung, please let it go, you'll lose your job if you continue this" Jaehyun pleaded while squeezing his hand. 

"But" 

"Hyung please"

Taeyong did bring Jaehyun to a coffee shop for hot chocolate, Jaehyun looked like an ordinary teenager on his clothes, he didn't look like the boy troubled with inner demons. He looked like a real normal person while sipping hot chocolate. "I'm gonna protect you, hm" Taeyong murmured as he wiped the chocolate off the younger's lips and the boy just smiled, 

showing off his dimples.

\---

"You are suspended for a week, you read it right" Sehun slammed the paper on Taeyong's office table.

"Why?"

"Because you dare accused your superior of such shameful act"

Now Taeyong had two options, strangle Oh Sehun to death or keep quiet so he won't lose the job and he can protect Jaehyun. "Good? Ok here is plane ticket to Seoul. One week away from here, a vacation, the hospital can't fucking lose you easily so take this suspension instead, fucker" Sehun stormed out after slamming the plane ticket on the table. Jaehyun will be alone for a week...

Taeyong just finished packing a bit of clothes as he's suspended for a week. "Really, you went too far" Doyoung commented, Taeyong shrugged. "It will be a week of hell for Jadhyun" he frowned, wishing for a fast forward. The doctor visited Jaehyun's room and the TV was playing Spongebob. "I got suspended" Taeyong sat next to the younger.

"See you later hyung" he murmured without looking at the male.

Taeyong didn't know what took over him when he quickly kissed the younger's cheek, startling the boy. He looked away "Stay strong and wait for me" he murmured before quickly leaving the room. Taeyong is slowly losing his own mind.

\---

The first day without Lee Taeyong was entrance to hell. "So your dirty mouth had to do it, you really had to tell him about this huh" Sehun pulled his hair, slapping his cheek with the other hand. Sehun is beyond mad, he was fuming. Jaehyun was so used to be beaten up that he made no reaction when Sehun is slowly killing him. All he knows is Taeyong is coming back, Taeyong hyung cares.

"You faggot, dirty slut, you crazy bastard" Sehun cursed as he kicked any visible part of Jaehyun's body. It lasted too long that the boy actually went unconscious.

Day two, the only bruise-free part of Jaehyun's body is his face and neck, the vest would cover up his body anyway. His stomach was too beaten up that any food he takes would turn to vomit. 

Day three, Jaehyun's body is too sore he couldn't move an inch, Soojung had to feed him but the patient wouldn't dare tell what happened.

Day four, there was a celebrity visitor but Jaehyun was locked in with Sehun doing ungodly things as everyone is busy with the celebration.

Day five, Sehun was out for a meeting, Jaehyun can rest for two days, the bruises are starting to heal.

Day six, Soojung took Jaehyun out of the room to watch the snowfall. 

Day seven, tomorrow, Taeyong is coming back. But Sehun was back again, and Jaehyun bled that night because he was too rough. 

\---

All Taeyong wants to do is to take the boy away from the hellish place, especially when he saw Jaehyun after a week of being away, he just wanted to put back the broken pieces and start anew. Jaehyun looked paler than he is, Taeyong thought he can't get any paler yet here he is. Yuta has been in touch with Taeyong for a week, and being best friends, Taeyong told him about the boy's status.

"What the fuck that is so shady" 

"I know. I need to do something"

"Ok first of all. You have to secure a hidden camera inside the room and then report to the head police of Jeju once you get the evidence, then you have to convince his family to send him to the states, I'm guessing they can actually cure him there" 

And so, Taeyong has finally started the first step, securing a hidden camera by the top of the television. 


	14. Fourteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a cold January day, there was still no sign of Jaehyun ever since the last beating, did Yoonoh win over the body? Taeyong was scared. Yoonoh was a very obedient boy as Taeyong observed. It seems like Jaehyun grew up in a really strict family.

"The camera operates 24/7 like a cctv, you just have to plug it in and it will work stealthily, I'm pretty sure Sehun will be stupid enough to not notice it" Yuta told Taeyong as they talked through the phone.

It was a cold January day, there was still no sign of Jaehyun ever since the last beating, did Yoonoh win over the body? Taeyong was scared. Yoonoh was a very obedient boy as Taeyong observed. It seems like Jaehyun grew up in a really strict family.

"Yoonoh, sit" like a puppy, he sat on the floor on Taeyong's command.

"If hyung hurts you, you have to fight back" but the younger just shook his head, eyes glued on Sponge Bob.

"Your ma will come here, are you excited?" Taeyong patted his head. There was fear in the younger's eyes.

It seems like Yoonoh had bad memories about his family, the doctor noted. Soojung did inform Taeyong about their mother visiting, it only happens once in a blue moon so it's a big deal for the doctor, maybe he can convince her to move Jaehyun to the states. 

Soojung did her best to clean her messy brother up, combed his hair neatly, even sprayed perfume, making the younger sneeze and the sister giggle on the cute reaction. After two hours, the mother finally arrived, escorted with five bodyguards. What Soojung and Taeyong did not expect was the father, the head of the family, tagging along. "Good afternoon, you must be Jaehyun's parents, I'm Dr. Lee Taeyong" Taeyong shook their hands, Jaehyun was waiting on his office, as the two welcomed the parents.

"Well, currently, I know you are well informed about your son's case, Jaehyun is not here but Yoonoh is"

"Who is Yoonoh?"

'Are they even aware of their child's illness?' Taeyong was surprised.

"Yoonoh is Jaehyun's alter, he's a child, about seven years old, he's a very quiet boy but he gets scared easily, please don't make him anxious"

As the parents entered the office, Jaehyun looked at them with fear. "Jae- Yoonoh?" The mother tried to step forward but Yoonoh looked away, looked at his curled toes just to avoid her. Taeyong quickly approached the younger. "Yoonoh-ya, it's mom and dad" the doctor held his shoulders. 

"Get away from me" the younger murmured, the parents sat down, shock and horror painted on the mother's face. 

"Who are you? You're not Yoonoh" Taeyong was panicking, why now? When Taeyong has the chance to save Jaehyun. 

"I'm not Yoonoh" Jaehyun smirked, he then looked at the parents.

"So, you are Jaehyun's parents? You look rich, well this body looks rich, come on, the first time I got here he was wearing expensive stuff, spoiled" 

Taeyong was sweating, who is this? Jay? It's not Jaehyun or Yoonoh so it must be Jay, with the cocky attitude. "Jay, come on, don't be like this to Jaehyun's parents" Taeyong was dying, his plans will be useless if Jay acts cocky. "Who's Jay? Another neighbor? Pfft" the younger smirked, and then he was chewing. "Great, I can't move my hands when I want a cig" 

"Soojung I think you should take them away"

"What? He is our son even if his brain is fucked up" the father spoke up, making the boy look at him.

"Now that's new, as far as I know, you're the one who made us come to Jaehyun's body" the boy licked his lips.

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I've been inside Jaehyun for a long time and he kept me well, but the beast is out now, fucker"

"Soojung..."

"Oh no Doctor, don't you wanna hear the whole story?" 

The father was about to attack the boy but Soojung and her mom stopped him. "Do you remember Jeffrey, Soojung?" The boy asked her in English.

And Soojung gasped.

\---

Soojung was the first one to notice that something was wrong with Jaehyun. At a young age, he had small group of friends and was an outcast, Jungkook being the only one who stayed. But Soojung did notice something was wrong when they were both sent to America to study, they lived on her aunt's house and due to the lack of space, Jaehyun was forced to stay on the house's attic.

Staying in America did not help at all since there was a language barrier and Jaehyun was really shy and he was a timid boy; he barely made a friend in states. 

Soojung was tasked to do the laundry that day and she went up to the attic to get her brother's clothes, she was about to go down but she noticed a note carved on the wall next to his matress. It was poorly carved and the letters were badly written in Hangul, but it did say something:

"I AM JEFFREY"

\---

"Mom, dad, please let's take Jae to the states, their advance technology can really help. Please I'm begging you"

"As I was saying, he was the reason behind this" the boy motioned to the father.

"Jeffrey, why did you appear just now?"

"Because Jaehyun is scared, Casper knows everything but the boy is too afraid to speak, so here I am, Casper's voice, Jaehyun has been hiding the beast inside for too long and I thank you for triggering my appearance" he teasingly bowed to the couple. Soojung stood between the family.

"I'll take you back to the car, let's go" 

The parents were taken back to the car, questions filled their heads. Meanwhile Taeyong was left alone with the newly discovered alter. "Do you have a cig?" He asked the doctor, Taeyong slammed his hand on the desk. "We had one chance to save Jaehyun" he screamed, but the younger didn't even react, "You know, I've been planning to erase Jaehyun and take over. This is a good decision. Jaehyun is out, Jeffrey is in." The boy chuckled, blowing as if he really had a cigarette.

"Bring Jaehyun back!" Taeyong pulled the sleeves of the vest.

"Jaehyun I know you're in there somewhere, you can't surrender that easily" 

"Think about Jungkook..." there was a thud inside his chest.

That night, Jaehyun had to undergo ECT (Electroconvulsive Theraphy, it's a theraphy that is commonly used to patients suffering severe depression, schizophrenia. First, you get general anesthesia and a drug that relaxes your muscles. Then, you get electrodes placed on your scalp. The doctor will send a finely controlled electric current through those electrodes for a very short time. This will cause a brief seizure in your brain. Because your muscles are relaxed, the seizure may only cause slight movement of your hands and feet. You’ll “wake up” minutes later, and probably won’t remember the treatment. You may be confused for a short time afterward.)


	15. Fifteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun was losing his own body. Jeffrey took over for so long that Jaehyun's identity was slowly fading. It had been two weeks straight of Jeffrey's appearance and the poor body was on lockdown ever since.

Jaehyun was losing his own body. Jeffrey took over for so long that Jaehyun's identity was slowly fading. It had been two weeks straight of Jeffrey's appearance and the poor body was on lockdown ever since. Doctors were the only ones allowed in and he was forbidden to be taken outside, even the windows were shut, making the room pitch black. It was worsening each day until Jaehyun woke up on his own body.

"Hyung?" Jaehyun murmured, shaking his head a bit to shake off the sleepiness.

"Jaehyun? Hey are you back?" Taeyong almost dropped his record book, the boy just nodded.

"It's alright" Taeyong slowly opened the windows, letting a bit of light inside, Jaehyun had to close his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Taeyong was a bit glad that Jaehyun was back, Jeffrey was not cooperative and refused all the medicines and vitamins that they had to give him shots. Jeffrey was drugged with sleeping pills just to stop him from causing havoc in the room. The ECT was still on going, Taeyong made sure that he spends most of his time in Jaehyun's room to protect him in case Sehun does his ungodly antics again.

"Hyung? Who took over? I can't remember anything? How long was I out?" 

"I'm sorry Jae but there's a new alter, his name is Jeffrey, apparently he's been inside you the longest and he plans on taking over and erasing Jung Jaehyun" Taeyong explained.

"I...I'm scared hyung" Taeyong was surprised to see the younger with teary eyes.

"It's okay, it'll be better" 

\---

Jungkook considered this his lucky day. First, he got two yolks on his one egg for breakfast, he then got into his first patrol duty on time and now he just arrived in the asylum and the doctor told him that Jaehyun was available. He even bought a bouquet of sunflower, Jaehyun's favorite flower, while it's still winter. Jungkook waited patiently on the office of the doctor while a nurse fetched Jaehyun. "So who are you to Jaehyun?" Dr. Lee, as Jungkook stared at his nameplate, asked the younger. 

"Jae and I have been best of friends since we were little" Jungkook can't help but smile.

He remembers clearly how it all started:

Jungkook was a physically fit and healthy boy. He was popular in the grade school, students from other year levels will gush about the handsome and cute third grader who loves playing football in the field every afterclass. Jungkook met Jaehyun in the cafeteria, Jungkook thought Jaehyun was a ghost at first, he was just too pale and no one seemed to notice his presence in the cafeteria, thus he liked teasing him by calling him Casper, the friendly ghost. Jungkook approached the kid and sat down, quietly eating beside him. Jaehyun was shy, he did not like the attention that Jungkook was attracting towards him. He wanted to run but Jungkook held his hand to stop him. 

"Hello my name is Jeon Jungkook, let's be friends!"

\---

Jungkook smiled the moment Jaehyun went in the room. "I got you your favorite flower!" He grinned and placed the bouquet on the table. Jaehyun was restless, he was tapping the table as Jungkook explained that he just got in the Jeju Police Department. He told Jaehyun stories about his college, how he entered the law enforcement field because he wanted to prevent Yunho's case to happen again. "I also wanted to protect you Casper, so I chose this field" a deep blush crept up Jungkook's cheeks.

"Kookie, you really meant it? About staying in this island?" Jaehyun asked him, Jungkook nodded.

"I really want to rebuild our friendship, even if I dont think being apart ruined it on the first place, I just want to stay close to you again like the old days, I'm here for you Casper, really, I'm always here"

Jaehyun didn't know when did his tears break loose but he was sobbing and wailing as Jungkook hugged him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Maybe Jaehyun was really really touched, Jungkook really kept his promise to stay. "Hey stop crying, your doctor will think I'm a bad guy" Jungkook snorted and pinched Jaehyun's flushed nose. 

"I'm just so happy to have you here Kookie" Jaehyun grinned, burying his face on the crook of his friend's neck.

"Well Casper, sadly I have a patrol shift in twenty minutes so I can't stay" Jaehyun was startled when Jungkook kissed the top of his head. 

"Kookie, you'll come back and visit again...right?"

"Of course, I'll see you later" Jungkook fixed his uniform and shook hands with Taeyong before leaving.

As Jungkook left, Taeyong led Jaehyun back to his room. "Hyung can Kookie visit me from time to time?" Jaehyun beamed a toothy smie "Sure" Taeyong replied coldly, startling the younger. Taeyong's grip on the bouquet was so tight he might have strangled the flower to death. 

"You don't like him?"

"He seems suspicious"

"He's been the closest friend I have"

"Just don't get too close, you need t be emotionally stable"

Jaehyun saw the diasappointment look in Taeyong's face but he can't help but feel the joy from actually meeting his best friend.


	16. Sixteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeffrey was a twenty-seven year old hitman from Gyonggi-do.

Jeffrey was a twenty-seven year old hitman from Gyonggi-do. He was born into a family of some underground gang and was raised to kill people. Jeffrey doesn't know the meaning of emotions. Jeffrey doesn't think twice if he wants to kill someone. Sehun thought that Jeffrey was a dangerous alter so he made sure to lockdown the boy, treating him like a prisoner. Of course, Jeffrey never liked being caged, before the lockdown, he stabbed Soojung with a syringe, punched a nurse named Chanyeol and strangled Dr. Junmyeon. Jeffrey was a devil as the staff would gossip about. 

Taeyong was not liking the situation. Jeffrey was a another puzzle to Taeyong, how did Jeffrey exist inside Jaehyun's head? He seemed to be angry all the time. Was Jaehyun angry to someone? Is it connected to his dad? Jeffrey did pointed out Jaehyun's parents, were they making Jaehyun angry before? Did something happen. Taeyong was clueless. He was sure Soojung will never spill the truth when it involves the Jung family, but Taeyong had someone in mind. He quickly grabbed the visitor log book and searched for a name.

"Jeon Jungkook"

\---

Jungkook just finished washing up the patrol car when an unknown number called him. 

"Hello?" He sipped his coffee, 

"This is Dr. Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun's doctor, may I speak with you? Are you available now?"

"Well...yea, where do you wanna meet up sir?" Jungkook asked

"The coffee shop next to the police station would be alright"

A few minutes and Taeyong arrived on the said place, Jungkook can be seen from the outside, he quickly got in to warm his body up. Jungkook waved his hand and Taeyong ordered his Amercano before sitting down. "Hello nice to meet you again" Taeyong shook the other's hand. Jungkook's hand was warm and rough, he seemed to have trained a lot. "I came here to ask some questions about Jaehyun, for his sake of course" Taeyong started, Jungkook looked startled but he nodded his head willingly.

"There's a new alter named Jeffrey and I think he's very dangerous. He seems to be full of hate. Since you were really close, do you have any idea if Jaehyun ever hated anyone before?" Taeyong asked as thw waiter served him his coffee.

"Well...he didn't tell me a lot about it but when he was a kid, he used to have bruises on different parts of body. The kids on our school said his parents were hurting him because...well...when he was a kid, he used to like guys..." Taeyong's ears turned red.

"Around what age was that-"

"Eight? Well he kinda spilled it to me when he told me he liked a 6th teacher on our school. The teacher was a man named Choi Siwon. It was like a crush I guess? But the parents weren't happy so I think his dad would beat him up until he stops liking boys..."

"Did he mention that he hated his parents?" Taeyong wrote down notes

"All the time. He would whine to me about his dad hitting with a belt, or pulling his hair, not feeding him dinner for a little crush" Jungkook explained "That was why he was sent to U.S they thought it would 'cure' him"

"Thank you for this information, really. I'm finally enlightened. I do think that Jeffrey holds all the grudge inside Jaehyun, thank you Jungkook"

"No problem sir, as long as I can help" Jungkook shook his hand.

Taeyong drove back to the hospital and was startled to see people running around. "Soojung what happened?" Taeyong pulled the nurse's arm and Soojung's eyes were puffed and she looked stressed. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey escaped the building. Somehow, he got out of the vest and just vanished" 

Taeyong's sweat turned cold.

\---

Jeffrey's first plan was to buy clothes because white hospital pyjamas with logo was too obvious. But since he didn't have money, he climbed up someone's backyard and stole a decent black sweater and pants. Running was not hard for Jeffrey. He had connections in Jeju. The first destination was the "brother gang" called White Rabbit. Sounds cute? They are ruthless people who buys coke from Jeffrey's gang. 

"Mr. Jeffrey, it has been a while. What brings you here?" The gang leader, Heechul, greeted Jeffrey.

"I need a ride to Seoul but I lost my wallet here. Can you help a brother out?"

"Of course. You name it, I give it" they did their handshake.

Jeffrey was laughing deep inside. How stupid was that hospital? Did they really thought Jeffrey can't escape that shit hole? Houidini would laugh at them on how easy it was to untie the vest. It was easy to slip out of the open window. 

If you are wondering, how would Jaehyun know Heechul? While Jeffrey took over Jaehyun, he got Jaehyun's face and body involved on the gang. But he never mentioned a Jung Jaehyun. It was just simply Jeffrey and he became powerful. So now Jeffrey, on his sweater and tight pants, is boarding a private jet to Seoul. While everyone in Jeju is panicking. 

\---

"How stupid can the staff get? Jeffrey IS DANGEROUS and we all know that" Sehun was massaging his forehead.

"He just disapeared" Chanyeol, who was the nurse in-charge, explained.

Taeyong was searching outside, the nearby houses, he couldn't have gone so far. That was when he spotted a small pile of white cloth on the ground right next to a house with an open backyard. "Jeffrey, no, Jaehyun come on, fight him" Taeyong gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Taeyong had problems like what if Yoonoh or Casper takes over? Jay is someone who can be trusted but the two boys? They would be lost. Jeffrey has to stop whatever he's doing. Jeffrey knows Jaehyun exists but Yoonoh? Casper? They don't. 

"Dr. Lee! We've contacted the police and gave them Jaehyun's picture, to detain him if they see him and contact us" Tiffany explained. 

\---

"We are in Seoul now, I am very happy to have helped you" Heechul shook Jeffrey's hand.

"Hey can I ask you a favor? Can you lend me one of your hand guns? I just have some work to do" Jeffrey smirked and Heechul immediately handed him his .50 caliber Linebaugh hand gun.

"Good luck on your work" Heechul and his entourage immediately left the scene. 

Jeffrey holding a gun is the last thing you would ever see if you get on his way.


	17. Seventeenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta was sure missing his best buddy Taeyong.

Yuta was sure missing his best buddy Taeyong. He knew about Jaehyun's case, because duh; Taeyong liked the kid obviously, plus the kid looked like Taeyong's type. Although minus the crazy personalities inside his head, Taeyong woulda date the boy if he was less crazy. But either way, he didn't wanna get involved. He was doing a business to at least help his mom. He started selling online game character accounts to high school students. A small and useless business to some but Yuta is saving up while he's slowly creating his own mobile game.

Like this afternoon, he's on a coffee shop with his laptop, waiting for a high schooler who couldn't use his brother's card to pay Yuta so they had to meet up personally. Yuta was casually sipping his iced Americano when a certain dark figure entered the cafe. At first, Yuta didn't look at the person because he was at a public place and of course, people would come in and out. But Yuta blinked and stared at the boy. He was tall, pale, messy hair but definitely. He looked like Taeyong's Jaehyun. Yuta immediately pressed call.

"Bro not now I'm having a huge problem here" Taeyong sounded like he's about to cry (well duh the love of your life is in front of me, Yuta rolled his eyes)

"Does that involved a tall pale boy with dimples?" Yuta rolled his eyes as if Taeyong can see it.

"What do you want Nakamoto?"

"He's in the same coffee shop as I am and he's smoking? Isn't he like a high schooler?"

"YUTA I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT" 

"You're gonna kiss my feet later" Yuta hanged up and stole a picture of Jung Jaehyun reading a magazine two tables away from him. He looked too normal? 

From: Nakamoto Yuta

To: Taetae

[Image]

I wasn't being a shit. U owe me buffet dinner. I'm in Gangnam and so is he.

\---

Taeyong dropped his phone the moment he opened the attachment. It was really Jaehyun, first, he was relieved that the boy was okay. BUT HE WAS IN SEOUL AND IT'S ALMOST GETTING DARK OUTSIDE. Taeyong immediately called Soojung and Jungkook, informing to meet up in the airport. He quickly bought the most expensive tickets from Jeju to Seoul, just so they can quickly get to Seoul.

"Hyung? What's wrong? Why'd you wanna meet here? And hello noona" Jungkook bowed.

"Taeyong we don't have time. Let's look for Jae" Soojung wiped her sweat. 

"Jaehyun is in Gangnam. I mean Jeffrey is. Yuta sent me this" Taeyong showed them the photo.

It has been four hours since his disappearance and Jeffrey was already in Seoul in some ungodly way. "What is he-" Soojung massaged her head and sat down on the bench. Their flight was arriving in twenty minutes and she was already breaking down. "Your house...is in Gangnam?" Taeyong asked her, she immediately stood up. "No, no, he's not going home. Yoonoh wil freak out, Jaehyun too, Jeffrey wouldn't do that" Taeyong can only wish that Jeffrey would just stay put. Jungkook called his senior in Gangnam and informed a certain Jeffrey is on loose and to patrol around Jung resdence.

"It's gonna be alright, I trust Jaehyun" Jungkook told them both.

\---

Jeffrey's plan was simple. He didn't want to hurt Jaehyun or Yoonoh and the others, he wanted the pain to stop. And the only way was to kill Jaehyun's father, the main reason why Jaehyun became a person with so many devils. To stop them. It was Jeffrey's only goal. To save Jaehyun from this hell he's living in. Although Jeffrey would look like the evil alter, he just wanted to end everything for good. The only way to release them was to kill the dad because he would never even accept Jaehyun from the start. Jeffrey wanted to help.

"Yuta hyung?!" Jeffrey looked over at the dude's table who has been staring at him.

"Yea yea here's your account. Give me the money" Yuta seemed to notice him looking at them. Yuta quickly dashed off, out of the cafe and Jeffrey was quick to follow behind and he dragged Yuta to an alley.

The Japanese boy was startled. "Who are you? Why were you looking at me?" He pinned Yuta to the wall, the older gulped "I...Lee Taeyong likes you Jaehyun..." Yuta wanted to facepalm. Did he just spilled his bff's secret on the guy???? Jeffrey smirked and let go of Yuta. "Tell your friend I will see him later" he coolly walked away. Figuring out that Taeyong has tracked him down. So the doctor was crushing on Jaehyun? What a weird taste.

Jeffrey knew the road all too well, he could go there with closed eyes and he won't even trip on a stone. It was already dark outside when he reached the gates of the executive village. Of course, one shot on the head killed the solo guard. This would be easy.

\---

Taeyong, Soojung and Jungkook reached Seoul around 8pm due to delayed flight. They immediately called a cab and went straight to the house.

"Yes. One confirmed dead on a sudden unknown invasion on an executive village in Gangnam, the culprit is still unknown and police stated that it might be a murder involving gangs..." the news radio anchor read his script out.

\---

Jeffrey easily accessed the gate, it was the same passcode and the guards thought it was Jessica coming home but to their surprise, it was Jaehyun. "M-master Jaehyun?" The guard dropped his baton. Jeffrey quietly knocked him out, startling the maid. "You. Get out, I want every staff outside. Now" Jeffrey pointed the gun at her and the maid immediately rain in panic, he quickly made his way inside, startling his mother who was in the huge living room.

"Hello mother" he casually greeted her as maids screamed, they had a total of three guards left but none wanted to touch their master.

"What are you doing here? Where is your sister?" His mom asked.

"Let's cut the chase. I want to kill Mr. Jung" he pulled his gun out and the guards pointed their pistols on the boy.

"No! Don't!" His mom told the guards, Jeffrey smirked.

"Aww so you still care about Jaehyun?" He said mockingly.

"Whoever you are, go away from Jaehyun, honey, mom is here, listen to mom" the mother pleaded.

Jeffrey chuckled loudly. "Do you think I'm a ghost who possessed Jaehyun's body? What a bitch" Jeffrey shook his head, the mother cried. Finally, Mr. Jung showed up to the living room.

"What are you all doing? Shoot him!" The father growled.

"No! He's our son! Why would you hurt your son?" The mother held Mr. Jung's arm.

"Finally. The man is here. Let's end this now. I want Jaehyun to be happy and you, existing, makes him suffer. So I'm here to end you" Jeffrey smirked and pointed his gun on the father.

The guards were clearly confused. The mother wants Jaehyun to live while the father wants Jaehyun to die. It was a sweaty one minute of silence before the door opened. Revealing Taeyong, Soojung and Jungkook who were all panting. "Jeffrey, please. Please drop the gun" Taeyong pleaded. Jeffey waved his hand to the three while still pointing it at the father.

"I'm sorry Taeyong. But his death would free us" 

"What are you saying? Jaehyun would never want his father to die!" Jungkook shouted, startling everyone.

"Oh come on Jungkook. You of all people, knows what this shit of a father he is" Jeffrey then pointed the gun to his head.

"Or should I just listen to Jaehyun and just end this. What do ya think?" Jeffrey chuckled. 

Soojung broke down. How did it get to this point? "Jeffrey. We can talk this out without hurting anyone. Just please drop the gun" Taeyong repeated. Slowly approaching the boy. "I'll pull the trigger if yo come closer" Jeffrey threatened. Taeyong stopped moving.

"That man is our enemy Taeyong. He's the reason why we existed so if we end him. Jaehyun can live peacefully"

"What did I even do to you Jaehyun?" The father seemed to be in shock. 

"Really? You don't remember? You used to beat Jaehyun up just because he had a B+? Because he so happened to like a male teacher? You threw him away just because he was ill? Really? What did you do? You ruined his life you shit!" For some reason, Jeffrey was surprised that he was crying while talking. Was it Jaehyun? Jaehyun is trying to take over.

"I should ruin your life too. An eye for an eye" Jeffrey's hand was a bit shaky while pointing the gun at the father.

"Jaehyun not now buddy. Don't do this right now" Jeffrey held the gun with twi hands because his right hand was really shaking.

Taeyong quickly ran to the boy and backhugged him. A cliché drama scene. Jeffrey thought. "It's enough. Please let it go Jeffrey. Stop this" Taeyong whispered. Jeffrey's hand was shaking and his tears was just clouding up his vision. "Jaehyun you are such a coward. Really" he chuckled. He might have really lost it right now. "Please drop the gun" Taeyong held Jeffrey's shoulders.

"Please Dr. Lee, get away from me or I will really shoot myself in front of you. I beg you" Jeffrey's shaky hand pointed the tip of the gun to his chest. 

"Please stop this Jeffrey" Taeyong slowly pulled himself away.

"Hyung...really...I don't wanna do this" Jeffrey...or Jaehyun murmured.

Now Jaehyun was suddenly sobbing. Really, no one was sure if it was Jaehyun or not. But Jaehyun did pointed the gun to his dad while sobbing. "Please stop me, someone" he was wiping his eyes with his free arm, it was a sudden reversal. The hand with the gun was no longer shaking. 

"Drop the gun!" One of the guards finally spoke up.

"I can't! I can't!" He shouted back.

"Just fucking shoot him!" The father shouted.

Two triggers were pulled.


	18. Eighteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all happened too fast, Taeyong knew everything fucked up.

It all happened too fast, Taeyong knew everything fucked up.

First, Jeffrey did pull the trigger but missed the father by an inch, bullet coming straight to the wall.

Second, the other trigger was pulled, but also missed Jaehyun for the fact that Taeyong pushed the younger away, another bullet straight to the wall. 

Jeffrey was startled, his father, no, Jaehyun's father, would actually go that far to hurt his own son. Jeffrey was outraged, he literally trudged towards the father and pulled his collar. "If you don't fucking stop this. I will fucking kill you" the rage from Jeffrey's voice was evident, he was not just mad, he loathed the father's mere existence.

"Stop it Jeffrey!" Taeyong shouted, the guards quickly held him back.

"Look. I don't know why you're so mad at me. I know I was not a good father to Jaehyun but whoever you are, please just stop this!" The father finally sounded soft, as how Jungkook would describe.

"You need to pay for every pain you caused Jaehyun!" Jeffrey was quickly strangling him, causing one of the guards to shoot the younger's shoulder. Jeffrey let go quickly as blood gushed out of the wound.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT" the father shouted, slamming Jeffrey down the floor.

"Honey! You're hurting Jaehyun!"

The father punched his son's face and kicked his stomach until Jaehyun's face was bruised and with a bleeding nose. "Stop...please" Taeyong begged, kneeling down in front of the father. "This good for nothing child doesn't deserve to live!" The father wiped his face which had some blood splattered on his face. Jaehyun was coughing and groaning, blood still oozing out. 

"Honey...please...stop all of these. Stop hurting Jaehyun..." the mother pleaded 

"He...Yunho died because of him...how can I forgive him? Yunho was my son too..." the father knelt down.

"S-son?" Taeyong's eyes widened, he knew Yunho was a nephew, no, everyone knew that Yunho was a nephew.

"Yunho...was my son from my first wife. I hid him from the world....and then Jaehyun...he was the reason why Yunho died. This is why I'm so mad at him...Yunho, he deserved to be the heir, to be alive."

Jeffrey chuckled loudly despite his bleeding shoulder. "You are a fucking monster" he chuckled, trying to sit up, Taeyong quickly helped him to sit up. "But" the father paused, clenching his own shirt as his hands trembled.

"Jaehyunnie, if you're there, son, I'm sorry, you don't deserve this, everything, just because I made you suffer. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, to send you faraway just so the public wouldn't know your existence. I'm sorry Jaehyun" the father sobbed.

Jeffrey stopped laughing and was suddenly sobbing loudly like a child. "Yoonoh? Casper?" Taeyong comforted the boy, the boy was sniffing and buried his face on Taeyong's chest. Taeyong hugged the younger tightly as the father repeated his sorry. Jungkook hugged Soojung who was having a breakdown. Everyone was sobbing until Yoonoh or Casper calmed down and fell into a deep sleep.

"Let's take him to the hospital" the mother quickly wiped her eyes, they were just waiting for Jaehyun to calm down.

Taeyong, Soojung, Jungkook and the parents took Jaehyun to the hospital who was quickly treated. Everyone didn't dare to speak until Jessica arrived, looking like she was about to cry when she saw her brother on the hospital bed. "Mom, dad, what happened?" Jessica ran to her parents. The mother explained calmly but the father remained silent. Jessica then hugged Soojung and greeted Jungkook and Taeyong before coming up to caress her brother's bruised cheek.

"Noona is here Jaehyunnie, noona will stay with you, noona will be here for you" Jessica kissed the younger's forehead.

"Also, while everyone is here. I would like you to move Jaehyun to the states, my uncle is working in the states and it will be the best for Jaehyun, the asylum in Jeju has been harassing him and I'm going to reveal Sehun's antics, I will give justice to Jaehyun" Taeyong told everyone

Jaehyun woke up the next day and was surprised that the first thing he saw was Taeyong's sleeping face. The younger couldn't help but smile, the doctor looked like a Greek god. Too beautiful, his heart hurts, Taeyong was so perfect and he was so broken. There is no way in this lifetime that Taeyong would like him back. They are just polar opposites. Taeyong's nose scrunched as he slowly blinks. His eyes widened on the sight of Jaehyun smiling at him, the same eye smile with deep dimples. 

"Are you feeling better?"

"Who took over me? What happened?"

"Oh Jaehyunnie, Jeffrey took over and he...tried to kill your dad but we stopped him, also, your dad, he said sorry..." Taeyong explained.

"Really? He did?" There was a small blush plastered on Jaehyun's cheeks.

"Eung. You're going to be okay now, trust hyung" Taeyong smiled.

Jaehyun just smiled and nodded. He then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Taeyong patted the younger's head, Jaehyun was hugging a pillow while sleeping.

The next time that Jaehyun woke up, Taeyong was the only one inside the room. "Hello hyung!!" Jaehyun beamed and made grabby hands, Taeyong chuckled and hugged the younger. "Yoonoh will be going away to cupcake island!" The younger giggled, Taeyong just shook his head and patted the boy's head. Taeyong was startled when the boy suddenly kissed his cheek.

"Chu!" He giggled.

\---

The next time that Jaehyun woke up, it was Casper, the boy didn't say a word but insisted on lying and snuggling Taeyong as they slept. Taeyong was red as Soojung and Jessica watched the two of them snuggle on the same bed. Soojung teased Casper a lot and pampered the boy like a baby. It was weird. Every day was a new alter.

The next alter was Jay who was matured enough, Jay was just staring at Taeyong and smiling, which was weird because Taeyong remembered Jay as a cocky teenager who thinks he's cool. "Dr. Lee, you're kinda pretty" he told the older, Taeyong immediately blushed and covered his face, Jay just chuckled. "But hey, I will remember your face" 

Lastly, Jeffrey pulled Taeyong to the roofdeck, Jaehyun was allowed to go out of his room, to stroll around but he was still stuck in the hospital. Taeyong was even surprised that Jeffrey was not strangling him as he knew that the man had anger management issues. 

"So we meet again" Jeffrey murmurs.

"Yep"

"It was nice knowing you Taeyong. Thank you for protecting Jaehyun" Jeffrey turned to face Taeyong, the doctor quickly looked away but Jeffrey cupped his cheek and made the shorter look at him.

"Look at me. Look at this face. Remember this face" Jeffrey smiled and leaned closer.

Taeyong can feel the taller's breathe against his lips, his face was burning and he couldn't look up at the taller. Then it happened. He felt those warm and soft plump lips against his. It was an innocent soft kiss but Taeyong's heart was beating way faster than it should be. Jeffrey was the first to pull away and he wiped the shorter's lip with his thumb.

"All we needed was that apology, thank you Taeyong. You have done well"

The next day, the Jungs didn't inform Taeyong, even Jungkook, that they will take Jaehyun to the states. Leaving Taeyong behind with no form of communication.

A/N: I didn't proofread so a lot of typos ㅠㅠ


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong was left speechless, he felt betrayed.

Taeyong was left speechless, he felt betrayed. How can the family just take Jaehyun away so easily without even telling the doctor-in-charge? But Taeyong had to be professional about it, Jaehyun will remain his patient, it's forever going to be a doctor-patient relationship, and Jaehyun is mentally and emotionally unstable to be involved in any attachment at the moment, Taeyong made himself believe that.

The next thing on his to-do list was to expose Sehun's antics, patients like Mark, Irene, Donghyuck and the others are still stuck on that hell-hole and he doesn't want anyone to go through the same thing that Jaehyun suffered for years. He knew Jaehyun would not want anyone to experience it as well. 

After the Jeffrey incident, Taeyong returned to Jeju Island and went straight to the storage room, which now served as one and not a patient's "room". That old TV was still inside and the small camera was kept safe. He sneakily took the SD card of the camera and opened the footages on his laptop. The scenes were horrific. Not only was the poor boy sexually harassed, he was also physically abused and was called names that Taeyong knows Jaehyun isn't even near it. 

"Taeyo-" Doyoung stopped on his tracks when he saw the footage.

"Dear God, how can someone do such cruel thing? Oh my God I didn't know he would go that far" Doyoung gasped.

"I finally have the evidence that the police wanted. Doyoung, we need to put Sehun behind bars so no one would suffer just like how Jaehyun did" Taeyong knew one person who can help.

Jeon Jungkook.

Taeyong went to the police station with a copy of the footage. "Oh look it's the crazy doctor, did you finally find a solid evidence for your lunatic patient?" The head chief teased Taeyong but the doctor remained calm and handed Jungkook the footage. The younger immediately played the footage and most of the officers stood up in shock, Jungkook was clutching on the remote as if he was about to break it. Taeyong understood, of course, Jaehyun was his best friend.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor Lee" the policemen who mocked him couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Chief, may I...arrest Dr. Oh Sehun?" Jungkook spoke up and everyone looked at him.

"Rookie...make an arrest warrant, we'll use 2 police cars and five men on the scene, never let Sehun get away. Dr. Lee, if you may, be the plaintiff for this case, as Mr. Jung is mentally unstable and you being the one to hold the evidence. We need Sehun behind bars as soon as possible" the chief shook Taeyong's hand.

Taeyong was smiling as he drove back to the hospital, Sehun was doing his usual rounds. Doyoung planned to stage a scenario with the help of Mark. Doyoung will hide Mark on the bathroom of his room and pretend to call the police for help in searching the patient but the true intention was to arrest Sehun.

\---

Krystal did want to tell Taeyong about them leaving but Sehun might hear the news so she decided to sneak Jaehyun away to the states with their mother and father as the family had a house in Los Angeles. Jaehyun was admitted to an institute that specializes in multiple identity-related mentally challenged patients. Just as Taeyong said, Jaehyun has improved drastically each day, his alters took over around twice a week the most, and Jeffrey didn't even make an appearance. It was mostly Jay and Yoonoh. After three months of being hospitalized, Jaehyun was allowed to stay on their house but had frequent sessions with his doctor-in-charge.

\---

"Has anyone seen Mark????!" Doyoung acted, nurses ran to the empty room, Nurse Park was the only staff informed about the arrest warrant. 

"Dr. Kim I will call the cops for assistance" Taeyong told Doyoung and he called Jungkook, signalling that the plan is ready.

Sehun was looking around the backyard when the police cars came. The five officers immediately went straight to Sehun with Taeyong and Doyoung following behind, Jungkook leading the team.

"Dr. Oh, you are under arrest for rape and intentional assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. With these rights in mind, are you still willing to talk with me about the charges against you?" Jungkook recited the Miranda rights and Sehun chuckled.

"Lee Taeyong, you have no evidence" Sehun laughed out loud.

"Actually, Dr. Lee has that is why we were able to make the warrant of arrest, now please come with us to the station" Jungkook handcuffed the doctor and Sehun glared at Taeyong as he was taken away. Taeyong waved at him to piss him more.

"Serves him right" Junmyeon commented. 

The whole trial lasted for a month and Sehun was sentenced to 30 years in prison with no parole. Taeyong wanted to tell Soojung but the nurse didn't leave any number behind or any form of contact information. How was Jaehyun? Is he getting better?

Taeyong worked for three more months until he decided to move back to Seoul because he was homesick, he worked on a mental institute in Seoul, specifically on the pedia section. He worked with a Thai doctor named Ten who was really good on talking and pursuading the children. Jessica remained in South Korea but Taeyong didn't have the guts to ask her personally. Mark was surprisingly moved to the same institute three weeks after Taeyong settled down on the job.

"Hyung do you know what happened to Jaehyun hyung?" Mark asked Taeyong.

"I really don't know buddy, I'm sorry"

\---

Three years later...

"For Jaehyun's case, I can clearly state that he's free to go, although he has one pill to take twice a day, for the sake of calming down, his alters have never made an appearance in one year and a half and that was our target and he made it this far, Jaehyun can finally go home" the doctor explained, the family cried together as the doctor told them the news.

"Hello? Yes, we are going back to Korea this Sunday" Mr. Jung informed his staff. The whole stay in U.S became a bond for the family to become closer again, especially to Jaehyun and his father.

\---

It took a year for Mark to fully recover from depression, although it doesn't go away easily, Taeyong promised to stay with Mark and be there when Mark needed him. They became brothers although not blood-related. Mark went back to school and promised Taeyong that he would become a public lawyer someday, so he can defend the weak and give justice.

Three years later, the two Lees found themselves on a coffee shop, it was Taeyong's day-off but Mark had to cram study and Taeyong the kind hearted hyung, decided to help Mark review for his exams. "Like...I wanna be a lawyer but why do I need to deal with this?" Mark complained about statistics and Taeyong just chuckled as he checked the answers. The bell chimes sounded as someone must have entered the shop followed by 'welcome to NCT Coffee shop' by the staff.

"Mark, this shoul be-"

"Hyung" Mark held Taeyong's arm and squeezed it. 

"What?" Taeyong turned to Mark and noticed that Mark was staring at something...or someone 

Taeyong turned to the same direction and a pair of big brown eyes met with his. He looked different, healthier, he glowed brighter. Taeyong must have fell in love at the second sight. Jung Jaehyun was sitting on a table right across their booth and as if he was stuck and no one was bold enough to make a move, Taeyong signalled him to sit with them. Jaehyun smiled brightly in easiness, the same dimpled smile.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again, Jaehyunie" Taeyong patted his head, the server gave Jaehyun his banana milk milkshake and Mark smiled brightly as he noticed that they ordered the same drink.

"Hyung, you are doing well right?" Mark smiled at him.

"I...I missed you..." Jaehyun buried his face on Taeyong's shoulder, making the two Lees laugh at him.

"Well Jaehyunie, I'm here now, and I won't ever let you go again"

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this wraps up the whole story!   
> Thank you for reading....if anyone's reading this ㅋㅋ

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, this is an old work of mine, thought about uploading my works to AO3 since I finally created an account here :D  
> Not proofread, apologies for errors uwu


End file.
